Bloody Wings and Fangs
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: There is a pureblood, the last of her family, named Satomi Mors, who goes to Cross Academy for refuge. With blood lust taking over, her sister being rumored to survive, and other issues, how will she even survive school!
1. Last of the Mors Family

_No rights to VK. _

**A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction…**

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Last of the Mors Family**_

As hard as it is to believe, there are more purebloods than the Kurans, not many, but yes, there are more. There's just one pureblood family in particular that's the rarest vampires of all, one's with wings. These wings vary, large or small, bone-made or bat hide, there are multiple wings in the one and only Mors family. Is Mors a ridiculous name? No, because it's someone's name and a name may not to be tampered with. A name is a person's identity, the start of a million ways to know one-self. If someone didn't have a name, they wouldn't feel at all complete, right? They wouldn't know themselves completely, and there would be a single hole of darkness resembling that one unknown piece of information. So, no, Mors is not a ridiculous name. In fact, to the remainder of the Mors, that one and single name is everything, and she clings to that.

I didn't say 'they' now did I? Well, it's not a typo or an error. There's one left of the Mors's, and it is a she. Not one who can spread the name further down, only a she, who can give birth for another family. She, this one girl, is the last pureblood of the Mors. The name of this single girl is Satomi, or 'beautiful and wise'. She was named 'beautiful and wise' for a reason, and not one reason alone. Satomi is a fifteen-year-old more or so the height of an eighteen-year-old female. A silver bob of hair encases her heart-shaped head with glittering milk chocolate eyes resembling glass. Her skin is, of course, vampire pale, but the odd thing about her is that it is lighter than a normal vampire's, like she's about to break right then and there.

Today her nails were painted black, three rings on the three left fingers, index, ring, and middle. A black choker with a dangling silver cross on three metal links is wrapped around her thin neck. A long sleeved, sky-blue shirt with a V-neck has a low unfolded collar and string tying in shoelace patterns on the sleeves with thin bows at the elbow crooks is tight around the waist, although even if it's tight it still barely touches her skin. A gray ruffled skirt with no belt reaches down to above the mid-thigh, where bandages are wrapped tenderly around the left thigh muscle. There's also a bandage over her right eye, tucked under the silver hair bob with a tiny black top-hat with a red rose and white ribbon hanging off to the left.

People would think that she would try to keep herself safe, but the only thought she carries is 'what the heck'. All her family is gone, so she thinks that life is just a mere torment. Her older sister, her younger brother, the newborn boy and girl twins, her parents, all of them are dead. The only one she has left is a loyal servant who merely _looks_ her age, but is really as old as her older sister, who's been living for at least five decades before her untimely death of murder. This black bobbed, pale, red eyed male is called Isis. Today he has all black; a long drench coat lined with buttons slightly a lighter shade to them, a ruffled shirt without a collar and long sleeves, formal pants, and buckled knee-boots for protection purposes. He's not a father to her, nor a guardian, more like Satomi's best friend, the only one in the world.

The two, oh so alone, are now debating what to do, since the mother, the second to last of the Mors's, died only yesterday. Satomi is listening to Isis drone on about how she needed to get far away to a place nobody would expect, to a place only her and he would be familiar with, but there is no such place. Satomi looks around, her hands clutched on the edge of a tombstone, and spots a town through the cemetery gates, having gone through a secret passage from her garden to this. She stares down at the grass and pushes off, taking Isis's hand and dragging him past the black, Gothic gates that probably were there for centuries on end. Isis doesn't say another word, because he to, is also alone in this world. Without a family, and the last of his name, the only thing he doesn't understand about Satomi's pain is that he can pass the name down, she cannot.

The bleak town is under the mercy of a cool fall breeze, brought to you by October 16, 2011. Most of the walls are beige, a blank color, and the windows' panes are mostly brown, a warm, soft color practically the only thing catching Satomi's attention. The scent of a Level D prickles in her nostrils, so she freezes in mid-step and moves only her eyes to the far right. There, she sees an alley, a man walking out with pale skin deeper than her own shade and blonde shoulder hair, casual walking clothes loose around the brood form and green eyes with a lustful red spark. This Level D, a former human, spots Satomi, and the bad thing is, Satomi means 'beautiful and wise'. She was named that for a reason. Isis steps behind her in a protective pose, seeing the front is away from the Level D. Satomi turns completely, the bandage being the final key-point of this Level D's attack. She pushes Isis away and her left shoulder is clawed to a horrible extent where the bone is prodding out. She doesn't wince, but her sad expression remains like it was, as if it's glued there by the immense sorrow.

The Level D licks the fresh blood off his fingers in delight, making his time of a Level E delay. Pureblood blood can stop the changing from a Level D to an E to an extent and time, depending on the blood. For the Mors Family, it depends where. If taken from the shoulder, probably a week. If taken from the wings, that of which Satomi is hiding under her shirt, probably a old man's life time from birth to natural end, human wise that is. Satomi knows this, and this is why she prefers to hide her small, gray wings no larger than a spiral notebook of 10.5x8in. The Level D, for one, does _not _know about these wings, nor does he choose to delay his time from becoming a beast in human form.

"Your blood is divine," he purrs in a rough voice of a twenty-year-old. "May I take some from your neck?"

Satomi stands there, her expression unchanging and Isis knocked out from colliding with a wall at the force of a Pureblood's push, in which she used to save him from loosing probably half his arm, seeing that half would be the upper, it would mean the entire arm. The Level D charges, but something happens; the cretin is sliced in half with one perfect cut. Satomi looks up from the dirt and walk blankly to see a blonde, in which some spilt blood reveals him to be a Level B. His eyes are big and green, the pale skin matching the Level D's. A russet head is behind him with bored, sky-blue eyes, the skin also the same like most vampires, save Satomi. The blonde Level B seethes a sword, a katana in Satomi's head, and smiles at her with unknown kindness she only got from her family and Isis, now awaking barely.

"Hello, who are you?" he asks politely.

"She…is Lady Mors," Isis answers in mumble tone, pushing his torso up with a slight grunt. "She is the last of the Mors Family."

"Mors," the blonde repeats. "That's a pureblood family." Satomi nods while the ribbon on her little hat bobs back and forth. "Well," he bows, "it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Mors. I am Takama Ichijo."

Satomi, not forgetting her manners, bows as well and mouthing a thank you without a single smile playing on her transparent lips. She straightens up again while Isis regains his footing, dusting off his pants in the process. Takama also straightens, the same kind smile now turning over to the wounded shoulder and bandages over her eye and thigh. Satomi moved several strands in front of the bandages for the eye and rested her other hand on the thigh in hopes it would cover it up, but with the two hands, she cannot cover up the bloody shoulder. Isis notices Takama's eyes, so he clears his throat to gather both Level B vampires their attention.

"Now that we've met and all, do you know where Lady Mors can get those injuries tended to?" he snaps, rather pinkish in the face.

The russet haired Level B sighs being rather bored with all of this. "There's an infirmary at school, right Takama?"

"Right Shiki," Takama nods at his friend. "Would you care to come with us?"

Isis glances over at Satomi with the miniscule hopes of an actual answer. To his great surprise, she gave one curt nod and started following the two, even though they were merely Level B vampires to him. He shouldn't be talking to put it straight. He is a Level C vampire who only got to serve Satomi out of the mere fact a friend, a Level B to put it, was serving her older sister, Uteri Mors. As for Satomi, she sensed a hint of pureblood on these two, meaning they were serving one themselves. To talk to another pureblood creates some light in that darkness people are now forced to call her heart, her mind, and her soul, but it didn't scare it all away. Yes, that darkness is sorrow, sorrow and loneliness and shame, the shame being that she felt so alone even with her childhood friend right next to her all the time, save when she requested him _not _to follow.

So, this story waits for the four to make it to the school of these vampires, a school, not known to Isis or Satomi yet, called Cross Academy, a private school with two classes: Night and Day. The Night Class, to their advantage, being entirely made out of vampires.

,','0,','

Now this story continues after their trip of ten minutes, Takama taking two minutes out of that to do the small errand he was sent to do in the first place. Satomi's bleeding finally stopped, the wound beginning to close, but now it freezes in place, where some of the bone is still visible, but not much. The gates open at their arrival, and a handsome teenager about seventeen at the least walks up to greet them, or at least Shiki and Takama. His gray shirt is loose and slightly baggy, probably from sleeping in it out of what Satomi gathers. Kakis are also loose around his lower body, but not baggy like the shirt. His deep brown shoulder hair is ruffled up slightly, slightly confirming Satomi's silent accusations, and that brown matches the tired eyes, apparently not as tired as to become bloodshot. As pale as the others in front of her, Satomi sniffs the air lightly to pick up a strong scent of a Pureblood coming from him.

"Ichijo, who are these people?" the other Pureblood wonders with a peaceful grin.

Ichijo or Takama takes a side-step to show Satomi a bit better. "This is Lady Mors, that pureblood family that-"

"Became extinct," the Pureblood finishes. "I'm sorry, but I doubt that's the truth."

Isis's face grew pinker than before, the tip of his ears pure crimson out of annoyance and anger clashing within him. Satomi pats his left shoulder with her right hand, one of those limbs on her body still in full contact. Isis made one small glance as her pale fingers rested on his black coat, but that wasn't enough to stop his pride in a ways. "Are you saying Lady Mors is a liar?" he growls, his mouth shut soon after he said those very words.

Satomi drops her hand to her side, her shoulder slightly closing once again, and this time successfully hiding the bone. She takes one step back and the stair crumbles beneath her black Mary-Jane, despite it _was _made of stone. To save herself from getting head bandages, she forced her wings to unfold and come out of handmade slits in the back of her shirt, the gray, devil hide wings batting with all their might until she replaced the air behind her with her left foot, no matter how much the thigh that belonged to the same leg as the foot protested. The wings rapidly refolded, being no bigger than a spiral notebook like mentioned meaning they weren't typically meant for flying or balance purposes. That purpose of which they are meant for is still void from Satomi's mind, but like she minds.

The wings were enough to prove her heritage fortunately. "Wings, so you _are _a Mors." Satomi turns only her head slightly, the rest of her body frozen in place. "Where did you get your wounds?"

Satomi nods at Isis to answer for her, seeing she can't bring herself to speak at the moment. "A Level D caused her the shoulder, and the others are purely classified."

"Why?" the Pureblood demands.

Satomi gathers that harming a Pureblood is not a good thing to do. To protect Isis from explaining, she opened her mouth to reveal perfect teeth, the fangs sparkling with perfection as well. "I-I rather-r not t-talk about it-t," she stutters in a soft, gentle, shy voice like lace and practically a whisper, even though that's on no level her whispering.

The Pureblood nods. "I understand, Lady Mors."

"P-please," she shuts her eyes to try and find some courage, as hopeless as that is to her, "c-c-call me-e S-S-Satomi…"

The Pureblood nods and walks forward, placing a hand on the right shoulder blade and leading her up the outside stairs and through the gates, silent Takama, Shiki, and Isis all following in their footsteps. The choker somehow feels tighter around Satomi's neck, but she doesn't dare fuss with it, for chances are it might only make it worse. She notices the students are mostly human at this point, but again she doesn't know about the two classes; and the fact the Day Class girls are a bunch of psycho maniacs. Satomi stares at the ground, the feeling of all those Day Class girls staring at her with jealous and violent sparks making the hairs on her neck stand. As people may guess on first acquaintance with her, she is shy and different from other Purebloods. She is not evil, but she is good. She doesn't drink a human's blood or blood tablets, but she drinks her own blood or an animal's blood. She's not pale, she's white. She doesn't make everything a game of chess, but she makes everything around her normal. She isn't light, she isn't darkness, but she is the abstract transparency, the transparency that shows a person for who they are, the soul revealer. She doesn't know any of her powers, but she has wings for a purpose she doesn't know.

All of those things are what she's _proud _of. There's a reason she isn't a psycho like Level E's or Day Class girls, and that's because the darkness is deep in her, and the only thing causing that darkness is the sorrow of her family's loss, the pure _want _of seeing them again. Want is a powerful thing, and one must not want too much. She wants with all her heart to have her family back, but imagine the tale of Rumpelstiltskin. What would happen if she wished her family back? That she could be with them again? Well, there are multiple things that could happen, dear reader, all of which she considers every time she prays at night. One could be they would return zombies and eat her brains out, this of which she usually thinks about after watching a horror movie. Another could be that she dies to join them, that of which seems appealing to her, but would they want her dead? No, they would _not _want her dead. A last one would be that they would in fact return, but they'd only die again soon after. As the deaths continued, this want grew, but at the last death it was clear that she had to live, that she _has _to live for her family's sake, even if they're dead.

Someone pokes her cheek, so she lightly shakes her head to stare at Isis, his hand waving in front of her face and pointing to a door before her. A smiling blonde man waves her in, so she takes a slight glance at the Pureblood next to her and walks in, the Mary-Jane shoes producing a irritating _clop, clop, clip clop, clop, clop, clip clop_. The door closes behind the last person in, making her jump slightly. Isis pats her right shoulder and she shuffles in a small circle to observe her surroundings. She's in a small office, that of which she never knew she even got into a building. There's a dark desk clumsily repaired and, out of habit, she examines it thoroughly. Isis stands next to her, knowing full well she was one for building, destroying, and repairing. The blonde man sits in the chair behind the desk and chuckles softly once he gets that she's staring at the desk.

"Don't worry about that," he smiles. "Someone just lost their temper is all."

Satomi gives one curt nod to the desk and steps back, but is stopped by the Pureblood and he sets her down in a stool in front of the desk, making her feel slightly naïve. Isis sits on the ground next to her, but she doesn't comment on how he should sit in the stool instead and good stuff like that. She just sits there, blinking up at the blonde, smiling man. That's when one of the worst things that can happen to her occurs; her wings start to get itchy. She holds her breath lightly, not making those big puffy cheeks to show it, and once her face goes purple, someone bothers to tell her that she should stop, and she turns with strain to see it is Shiki. She nods and breathes through her nose, then opens her mouth to get a bigger dose.

"So, Lady Mors," the blonde man starts. Once she shrinks slightly, he looks up to the Pureblood and he mouths something that Satomi doesn't see. "Satomi," the blonde man restarts, the Pureblood in mention looking up, "how would you feel if you were to stay here at Cross Academy?"

"Y-You mean here?" she whispers, which that's the problem. Once she whispers, it's mouthing, and when she mouths something, her lips barely move.

Fortunately, the blonde man having an adopted daughter and a 'adopted son', he understands the nervousness. Isis pats her right shoulder and Satomi gives one curt nod, as always. Any different would make you assume she was an imposter. That's when the whole room can hear arguing in the hallway.

"I'M TELLING YOU YUKI YOU'RE USELESS!"

"SAYS THE COCKY JERK WHO'S ALWAYS LATE!"

Satomi, tearing her gaze from the door, looks up with moist eyes at the blonde man, who chuckles nervously. "Yes, um…I guess you're about to meet my adopted children…"

The door swings open and smacks Takama in the face, the door revealing two red-faced Day Class students, one a fifteen-year-old girl with a uniform of navy, white, and red, a brown bob of hair identical to the Pureblood's and human colored skin, the eyes dark chocolate with a slight mix of hazel, the other a silver-haired…seventeen-year-old? The male has silver-iliac eyes, his skin pale at the normal vampire level and his uniform the same colors, save the fact that the female had a bow, not a tie, and the male had pants, not a skirt. The red faces were exchanged for slightly ashamed, confused expressions, mostly directed at Satomi and Isis, in which Satomi stood and bowed, like all should when one enters. Isis tugs her sleeve and she looks over to see him mouth two words, or one word and a letter: 'Level E'.


	2. The Newest Vampire Student

_**Linkinparkfan9799 PRESENTS…**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**The Newest Vampire Student**_

Satomi doesn't really have much to fear about Level E's, but she knows Isis's parents were both Level D's, one of which turning into a Level E after he was five, so yes, his father was executed. Satomi stands and bows to the two who entered, making the Pureblood sigh. She knows this is out of the fact that she won't stop bowing, but it's only polite, right? Is that not what all the manners books tell girls and boys to do? Do they not all say to bow if a person enters a room, even if it is when they're loud and sweaty? Well, in the book the Pureblood got, apparently not. The Level E, or in what she knew, the male, stares at her, not quite sure what is going on. Yuki, the girl, for one has a proper manners book and bows to Satomi, allowing the poor Mors to rise and save herself the future spine ache. Of course, the Level E just stares. Satomi raises a brow in Isis's direction and he shrugs, thinking this vampire seemed awfully close to the Level: End. The blonde man claps his hands and stands, offering a hand to Satomi.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Satomi," he smiles. "I'm Headmaster Cross, and this is Yuki," he directs to the female, which Satomi already knew that. "He's Zero Kiryu," Headmaster points to Zero, the tall male with silver hair.

Satomi gulps, noticing the scent of a Bloody Rose gun bullet. "U-U-Uh, h-h-he's a hunt-t-t-hunter?"

Headmaster sighs and nods. "He shouldn't bother you," he whispers. "Now, Zero, Yuki, would you like to stay because I have to get Lady Mors here into the school."

Satomi winces, her wings itching to be released so the shirt wouldn't keep scratching at them. Satomi bites her lip and Isis sighs, walking behind her and opening the slits behind the shirt and the wings smack him the face, making him take a single step back and blink. He zips the silts up to as high as they're able to go with the wings out and sits down on the floor. Satomi, blushing ever so slightly too actually make her cheeks look like the normal shade of vampire pale, sits into the stool, Yuki smiling and waving. Isis stares up at Satomi to see her reaction, and Satomi nods in acknowledgement, a bit happier. Well, her family must be watching her, since how else can this girl be so bubbly and kind? She smiles at the thought briefly, making Kaname sigh in relief.

Headmaster takes out several things, one looking like a questionnaire, one some slip of sorts, and the other a letter addressed to him. He pockets the letter and hands Satomi the questionnaire, the slip being passed to Isis. Isis skims it briefly to see it's basically access to the grounds so he can watch over Satomi, since Isis is a Level C, the other vampires might not be so welcoming. Headmaster offers Satomi a nearby desk, so she walks over and sits down, staring down at the questions before her milk chocolate eyes slightly hidden behind her silver strands resembling silver velvet or moon light woven into the most softest of silks. Kaname tells Takama and Shiki to go back while he makes sure Satomi gets off this well, Zero and Yuki standing up to the desk. Out of all honesty, Zero cannot pry his sight off of the new vampire. Although, this is important because it's not with hate, more like attraction or understanding.

Zero knows very well who the Mors are, one of the only vampires who don't intend that ball due to children issues. Satomi, she looks to him like she's an ancient ruin, not the age wise, but the breakage factor. She seems like she's about to break, to fall into pieces any time now. In age wise, she could be a college student, but she seemed as tall as him to be honest, skinnier than Yuki, which is a bad sign to tell the truth. He's not sure of it, but he has an idea she tried to kill herself once or twice. The Mors, of what he heard, all died but one lost child. This is that lost child, this poor girl who can't allow her family name to resume, this poor girl who loved her family with all her heart, only to have her heart crumpled to pieces the size of Black Widows. Despite the fact Zero despises vampires, especially Purebloods, he doesn't feel any hate at all towards this girl, this young woman, and this…_lost soul_, to quote his thoughts.

Yuki, not hating vampires, also cannot tear her gaze from the frail Lady Mors, mostly because Yuki has a big heart, one for accepting friends quickly and still knowing her duties. Yuki doesn't remember anything before the age of five, yet…this girl, Lady Satomi Mors, her family died, and Yuki has a chance of living relatives. Yuki doesn't know this, but this girl, Satomi who she prefers to be called, tried her best to starve herself, since she wanted Death to be slow and painful, to make her notice as she drew near Heck. Having her servant from birth, Isis, prevented that, so she modified it so she could eat little, yet live. She was and is torturing herself because she blames herself for her family's death. True, she isn't the cause, but people do that at times if depressed. Yuki, poor, poor Yuki, does not know this. Even if she knows so little about this girl, probably her friend Zero's age of sixteen, she is willing to become her friend, not out of auras or junk like that, but that swelling heart inside her rib cage.

As the two students discussed important school matters with Headmaster, Satomi flew by the questionnaire and before it was even ten minutes after she received the questionnaire, she had already checked it once, twice, even thrice! Headmaster is a bit astounded by the speed of her knowledge, but it is knowledge none of the less. Satomi stands in front of Headmaster's desk, Zero glancing at her. Sure, she is maybe an inch shorter, but she is in fact tall for her age. He presents a hand, making Kaname tense and Yuki raise a brow.

"I'm Zero," he introduces himself, "it's nice to meet you, Lady Mors."

Satomi stares down at the hand and ponders. Should she shake a Level D's hand, even if one attacked her in town recently? Should she shake a vampire hunter's hand, even if they do mean harm to vampires? Should she be trusting or cautious? Should she be her cheerful self before her family's deaths began, or should she remain the cold shell with all means of life stolen from her by the Grim Reaper? This should answer that question; she takes it gradually in her own and shakes it, cautious, but not by far. They let go at the same time, the left corner of Satomi's pale lips rising up a bit.

"You can call me Satomi if you wish," she says, again, her statements a whisper and her whisper unclear mouthing. "How old are you, may I ask?"

"Sixteen," he whispers, more like her talking. "What about you?"

"Fifteen," she shrugs. He raises a brow. "The Mors Family was known for their height."

He nods softly, trying his very best not to trigger any sad memories. Headmaster is done with the questionnaire, smiling up at Satomi with impression. "You got everyone right."

Zero's jaw drops, making Yuki giggle and the corner of Satomi's lips to begin forming an instinctive dimple. Kaname stands and walks over next to Satomi, facing Headmaster. "Is she ready to go into the Night Class?"

That statement saddens Zero, for reasons he doesn't understand. Of course, the reason is because he'll have less time to see her, this frail person who was pretty much the only means of understanding he has, even if they only met. Well, even so he still had his brother. The worst part is Maria, making Zero pray she will be placed in the Day Class instead to be saved from Maria and to have her around more often, maybe even help out with the twilight rush, seeing that Yuki is absolutely hopeless to him. Still, he carries doubt that he will be heard, mostly since his luck got him this far in life: loosing his parents, slowly becoming a Level E, suffering through the annoying 'KYAH, KYAH, KYAH' of the Day Class girls, and the fact that he simply can't kill Kaname. So, yes, he has reason to doubt it considering his luck.

Satomi raises a brow, making his hopes freeze in place and erase to let confusion move in. "T-T-There's a NI-Ni-Ni-Night-t-t Class?" she stutters, her wings flapping at the speed of a hummingbird in immense fright.

Headmaster furrows his brow, in which h smiles. "The Night Class consists of entirely vampires, so it can keep the peace."

Satomi bites her lip. "U-u-uh…Isis?"

Isis is wide-eyed. "Headmaster, the hunter is in the Day Class, yet he's a Level D!"

Zero growls, but Yuki clutches his wrist to make sure he stays in place. Headmaster turns to Isis. "Is there a problem with vampires that I should know about?"

Satomi tries to grip her wings so they'd stop fluttering, but they cannot be caught. Isis sighs, walking behind her while talking. "You see, Headmaster, Satomi has never really seen a lot of vampires, but she's been around humans multiple times. Even so, after any acquaintance with a vampire outside her family, they always end up requesting something involving her, once being death, twice marriage, the rest highly inappropriate."

Headmaster nods. "Satomi, what do you think?"

She ponders on it, seeing she has a feeling the Night Class will behave and the Day Class will as well, but with Kaname being another Pureblood, she feels a bit more secure. She scratches the back of her neck, the bandage over her left eye bleeding out due to stress, the one on her thigh having signs of bleeding through as well. "If I have any troubles with the Night Class, what would I do, may I ask?"

Zero's hopes are shattered with the statement. Headmaster smiles; obviously catching Zero's expression, "Then you may transfer to the Day Class, Satomi."

Yuki giggles as Zero straightens his spine with his head in his hands as if annoyed. In truth, he is trying to captivate the smile that makes him look on the psychotic side of things. Satomi nods and follows Kaname out, Zero and Yuki remaining in the office for further matters of business. Isis, for one, is trying to find Takama to explain the situation and ask if he has an aspirin to spare. After he tells Satomi this, he dashes off, knowing Takama isn't in the Moon dorms. As they continue, Satomi observes every tree, their barks, their leaves, and their branches, every pebble, even though that's a low amount indeed, every cloud in the sky, most thick and gray, and every bit of walk and nature her head can store. Her wings fold back into her shirt and she zips up the back, the wound in her shoulder still exposed. Satomi unpacks some gauze from a little backpack Isis handed her before he left for his grand quest to find Takama, wrapping it carefully around the wound and plopping the roll of bandages into the little forest-green bag with not much. She takes out a cross that belonged to her father when he lived and slides it over her head.

They stop in front of a mob of girls and Satomi grows pale, turning to Kaname slowly. He sighs and shakes his head, trying his best to go around the girls until they spot him as a nearby student loudly sneezed and drew their attention. They charge and Satomi is pushed away from Kaname, her back slamming into a tree and a painful snap coming from none other than her left inner wing. She winces and holds her back, the pain excruciating. Kaname cannot see her through the thick crowd of girls, so she wobbles towards the gates alone, stopping to wait for Kaname.

Yuki and Zero have lost track of time, so it is probable that the Night Class has been reduced to nothing to bone. They speed to the scene, both of them keeping the fact that Kaname and Satomi, the only Purebloods of Cross Academy, were headed there fresh in mind. They skid to a stop and Yuki covers her mouth to see Satomi leaning against the gate wall with her hand gripping at her back, wincing in pain. Kaname is only identified by the bob of hair trying to leave the presence of the mob. Zero takes out a whistle and blows on it with all his might, a high-pitched shriek escaping instead. The gates open there and then and the girls line up, a red-faced Zero scaring them off behind trees. Night Class students wander out, Maria being a peculiar exception and skipping out. Satomi straightens at Maria's scent, but she can see a pureblood had simply used her as a host for a bit, now she is just an aristocrat. Maria catches Satomi's gaze and giggles, skipping over. At this, the other students turn to the new student, or so they guessed.

"Hello!" Maria greets. She sniffs the air. "Oh, you're another one!"

Satomi winces as the wings jerk about in the shirt, the left one not at all comfortable. Kaname walks over and Satomi follows him inside the gates, an aged old man wearing white robes with a hood behind a small desk with a leather-bound book in front of him, a quill in hand. Satomi bows slightly and the man nods his head, allowing her clearance and she continues out and towards a large manor-like building she assumes is the Night Class dormitories. Blood dribbles down her back and she stops, unzipping the back slits and letting her wings zoom out, the left one jerking in pain. She tries to bend it back, only resulting in making it worse. Kaname walks behind her and seizes the jerking wing gently, rapidly shifting one part of the bone up and allowing the parts to snap back together, but there is still a break in between. Satomi grabs the bandages and starts wrapping them around the wing, her soft lips releasing a honey-sweet sigh and a violin grunt. Her wings remain out of the shirt and she walks forward, Kaname opening the door for her and she walks through, staring at the ceiling, the couches, the coffee table, the long curve of stairs stretching to the second level, the multiple doors, and the amazing detail of the manor structure. Kaname starts walking up so she gently grasps the railing and scales the stairs one step after another. A late Night Class student rushes out and slips, banging into the rails and receiving a cold stare from Kaname, Satomi taking a slight step back at the sudden appearance of this vampire with blonde hair and teal eyes, the skin like all the rest. He stands to bow.

"I'm sorry Lord Kaname!" he rushes.

Kaname sighs. "You're forgiven, Aido, now please go to class, I have some business with Lady Mors here."

Satomi huffs softly and continues the rest of the way behind Kaname, Aido giving her a confused stare that tells her that she will indeed have few troubles in the Night Class.


	3. Lost and Found

_**Linkinparkfan9799 PRESENTS…**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Lost and Found**_

Satomi sits on the bed, the next morning's sun not being so welcoming to anyone but her. Having spent most time around humans, she has been in the sunlight more often than a usual vampire would want therefore she's used to it. Isis is somewhere on the grounds, the location unknown to her and us, and her eye bandage is finally off. A faint claw scar resides there, but it will heal, no need for worriment. The bandage around her thigh remains and the shoulder wound is fairly new, as you all know, so she keeps it on. She's dressed in the Night Class uniform of a black collar shirt with a white jacket with black lines, a white skirt 10cm from the bottom of the jacket, black knee socks, and a cardinal ribbon. She has a simple Shugo Chara! Manga in her hands, not taking long to set it down and move to the fifth volume. Someone knocks on her door and she looks up blankly. It is fretfully lonely in the dorm, seeing she's all alone.

"Lady Mors?" a feminine voice asks.

"Call me Satomi," Satomi sighs, no longer nervous, but slightly irritated with the constant formalities. "Enter if you so chose."

The white door opens to a sandy-haired girl her age with brown eyes. She's just the same skin tone as every one of the normal Level B's and Pureblood, but she's wearing a long purple shirt with white pants, not male big, but fairly large for herself. "Lady Mors," she bows.

"Satomi," Satomi narrows her eyes, setting the Manga onto the nightstand. "May I ask your purpose here?"

"In this room?"

"Obviously," Satomi mutters, her mood having shifted from depressed to bitter. Well, what do you expect? Her family's gone, and now she chooses to realize she's not the sad cause.

The girl stiffens. "I'm Ruka Souen, and I wanted to welcome you to Cross Academy, La-"

Satomi holds up a hand, the nails with slight traces of black nail polish. "Sa-to-mi."

"Satomi," Ruka nods.

"Thank you," a faint smile plays on Satomi's lips. "It does get annoying to hear Lady Mors day in and day out, you know?"

Ruka nods again. "I guess."

Satomi stands and bows. "Well, I hope you're having a lovely morning."

Ruka blinks. "No offense…Satomi…but I just woke up."

Satomi raises a brow of her own. "Woke up? It's at least nine in the morning."

Ruka sighs. "The vampires here generally sleep in the day, since we're in _night _classes."

Satomi shrugs and plops back on the bed. "Honestly I haven't slept a wink in two weeks straight and I'm as energetic as a lightening bolt."

Ruka smiles slightly. '"It's nice to see someone in a good mood."

"Is someone not?" Satomi asks.

Ruka shifts her feet. "Well, there has been one particular student in a lot of stress, but it's nothing for you to fret over."

"Oh I don't mind," Satomi sighs. "Just nice to know about these things…"

Satomi, unknown to Ruka, is quoting her sister, Uteri Mors, a purple-haired pureblood with a twelve feet wingspan with large black devil wings. She was just the same skin tone as the rest, but Satomi has always been the Snow White of the vampires. "Well," Ruka bows, "I ought to return to my sleep."

"Wait," Satomi calls. "Any rules about the day I should know about?"

Ruka turns with a smile. "You're not allowed to go to the school building, I think that's about it."

She walks out and Satomi stands, grabbing some blood tablets and sighs in relief as the shirt seems to not irritate the wings. What's a walk going to do? She walks out of the room and shuts the door carefully, trotting down the steps with all the silence she can muster and nearly grips the doorknob. "What are you doing?" Kaname asks behind her.

Of course that made her freeze in her tracks. "T-Taking a small walk away from the school building," Satomi faces him, the hand frozen in place.

Kaname chuckles as if she was being stupid, making Satomi raise a brow. "You're not going to sleep in the day?"

She shakes her head. "I haven't slept a wink in two weeks and I'm energetic enough to last a month, Mister Kuran," she sighs. "I think I can manage a simple walk."

"Even with the fact that most of your family was murdered?"

Satomi gasps quietly. "I-I can take a simple walk, Kuran!" she snaps, her temper slightly rising. "I-I'm not useless enough to not be able to walk three feet without stopping!"

A quote from her mother, well known to Kaname. "Hmm, didn't your mother say those very words?"

Satomi felt like crying. She did miss them, but she isn't about to be the white bunny of the world, no. She is going to be the Snow White, the one who lived in the end, the one who found her prince charming. She's going to be the one that won't fall because of mere words. "Yes," Satomi straightened. "I'm glad someone other than me can remember that. Now if you excuse me, I don't think a walk is going to hurt anyone but me, so stop worrying."

She opens the door and walks out, shutting it quietly behind her. Glass explodes and she turns to see sharp glass fragments headed for her head. She jumps up, flipping backwards and landing perfectly on her feet, arms spread out and head down. She rapidly looks up to see some pieces trying to wiggle out and she sighs. Purebloods. She walks backwards, prepared for any other attacks, and a chair flies out, so she jumps up and does a corkscrew landing on her hands, the skirt of course falling down a bit. She pushes against the ground to jump forward and land on her feet, the skirt fixing itself. She would scream 'what the hll?' but she reminds herself that other vampires are at rest. She wouldn't want to disturb them with her problems. All she knows is that Kaname is trying to get something out of her, and she doesn't want to find out what. She walks past the arch, waving once to the man with the leather bound book, and takes in the morning sun. Like she said, a walk isn't going to hurt anyone…right?

_; ;_0_; ;_

Satomi is following the rules, not going near the school building, but that doesn't mean there aren't other rule breakers. Girls are out in the trees in an area near Satomi, so she decides to walk over. "Hey!" she calls, up to a normal voice level. "Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

The two girls turn. "Hey it's that new night class girl," one whispers to the other.

"Hey," a girl waves with a kind smile. "I'm Kia and this is Ute. We're sorry, but we didn't want to be near those Night Class lovers," she shrugs sweetly. "Forgive us?"

Satomi nods. "I understand," she smiles, back to a mere whisper. "Just make sure you get to class on time, okay?"

"Oh hey," Ute shifts a bit, "what do the night class do in the day? I've always wondered that."

"Sleep," Satomi informs. "They do have _night _classes."

"That'd explain it," Kia smiles.

"Oh yeah," Ute slaps her forehead. "That's a duh."

The two laugh and Satomi chuckles. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Ute and Kia," she bows.

She continues to walk, a unknown reputation of kindness about to spread. Satomi stretches and climbs into a tree. "Wow, the school building is huge," she mouths to nobody.

She shakes her head and drops down. She shouldn't be able to see it if she climbs a tree. She starts to walk back until her thigh starts to throb. "I'll just sit down for a bit…"

She sits down in a tree covered area, and she starts to feel weary. She shuts her eyes.

_; ;_0_; ;_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Isis screams at Ruka.

"I don't know where she went…I was in her room one minute and when I went back she wasn't there!"

"It's not Ruka's fault," Aido, or Hanabusa, snaps. "It's her fault for wandering off!"

"It seems she was quite angry," Takuma observes.

"Do you think I caused it?" Ruka worries.

"Doubt it," Isis shrugs. "She doesn't have a bad temper."

"How would you know?" Senri Shiki raises a bored brow.

"I've been her servant since birth," Isis sighs. "I know everything about her."

"Oh really?" Hanabusa snaps. "Tell me, why was she shy yesterday and now she's bitter?"

Isis rolls his eyes. "Please, she used to blame herself for her family's death. It's clear she now understands it's not her fault. It's not that hard…well…it might be for a simpleton like you."

"I wouldn't talk, _Level C_."

Isis rolls his eyes. "Don't think that offends me. At least I'm not a power hungry son of a-"

The front door opens and Yuki Cross walks through. "I searched the school buildings. She's not there."

"Of course she isn't," Ruka blinks. "She knows that we're not allowed there in the day."

"How would she know that?" Isis snaps.

"I-I told her," Ruka blinks. This might be a Level C, but even pssing them off is bad.

"Okay, so we now know she should be where she can't see the school," Isis informs.

"How did you get that from not there?" Takuma wonders.

"Like I said, I've known her since birth."

Meanwhile, Zero is searching for the Pureblood as well, hands in pants pockets. Where is she? He hears a slight grunt as he enters trees and whips out his bloody rose.

Satomi stands up, her thigh feeling much better and her fatigue completely gone. Looking up at the sky, she can tell it's been from nine to the present of six, all the rest she needed to make up for two weeks. She hears a shot and a pink cross light strikes a tree next to her head. She jumps up and holds up a hand in front of her face. "HOLD FIRE!" she screams, her voice cracking with unusual volume. "Who's there?"

Zero comes into view, rolling his eyes and sighing, shoving the Bloody Rose away. "Why are you here? It's near time to get to…oh…you're already ready."

She looks down at her uniform and looks up at him. "Sorry," she bows, "I fell asleep due to pride. Forgive me."

He smiles softly and pats her head, making her look up with a small smile as well. "You're forgiven. Trust me, I fall asleep in class every day," he shrugs.

She chuckles. "I guess that's bad luck for you."

He nods. "Yes, well…we should get you back to the Night dorms."

Satomi nods. "You're nice, you know?"

For some reason, this made his boring usual day…happier.


	4. Uteri

_**Linkinparkfan9799 PRESENTS…**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Uteri**_

Satomi's throat burns from lack of blood, any blood, though she keeps strong. Yawning in the Night Class Classroom, she stares out the window while gripping her throat, keeping in mind of any wondering eyes so none would see the weakness in her own. The teacher rambles on about this and that and none of it brings Satomi's ears up to tune, just the dull blah, blah, blah of Charlie Brown cartoons. Eventually the teacher leaves and the class erupts with whispers. Satomi straightens each time she hears her name pronounced formally, and she is sitting up straight in less than five seconds. All eyes were on her, the bandage over her eye having been removed previously, as you all know. She looks at Kaname, who simply walks up to her and smiles, making several freeze.

"Are you enjoying the Night Class, Lady Mors?" he wonders.

"Sa-To-Mi," she huffs, "and quite frankly the students are well behaved I must say."

He bows his head. "I'm glad you think such."

"Although I must say the amount of privacy these Aristocrats give is awful."

Kaname turns to see every vampire staring. He chuckles. "Mere curiosity."

Satomi sighs and opens her closed text book to find some means of occupation other than talking, due to her throat. Kaname returns to his wall and Satomi feels the glare of an Aristocrat. She shuts the book in her giving up and leans back, shutting her eyes and sending herself to the black of her head, where dreams and nightmares and thoughts alike roam. _Young Satomi was playing in the human sand box in the human park amongst human children, Uteri not far away. Uteri was smiling, her white hair flowing and her red layered dress with short puffy sleeves shifting with her breathing. Her thin bone wings were hidden at the moment, so nobody dared think her a vampire. As Satomi chased a little boy in a friendly game of tag, a woman screamed and Satomi jumped, turning a little to see a woman running over to pick the boy up and stare at Satomi with large, fearful eyes. _

"_God protect me…" she prayed. "You're a vampire!"_

_Satomi whimpered and hid behind her sister. "How dare you accuse my sister of being a vampire?" Uteri demanded, knowing it full well a fact. "What has she ever-"_

_A light and a bang ended her sentence, a vampire hunter not so far away. Satomi could tell the blood was changed and raised a brow to the Level D before her. "That's what you get for betraying me," he whispered, Satomi hearing him clearly. He put the gun to his temple. "And now I join you, since I forgave you long ago."_

_A light and a bang ended his life. _

"Uteri Mors was a fool," Satomi hears one delinquent whisper.

Suddenly she's pinning the fool to a wall, wings out, eyes blaring red, and her fangs noticeable to a high scale. "What did you say?" she hisses.

"U-Uh…" the vampire trembles.

"That your sister was a fool," Kaname repeats. "Let him go. I'll deal with his disrespect for the dead later."

Satomi huffs and lets the aristocrats neck go, returning to her seat and holding her head up. _That fool has no respect at all for a Mors heart…__**Eh, you may be right**_. Satomi blinks and looks around. _Who said that? _Silence in her head. _Hello? _Satomi blinks and rubs her eyes, listening to the whispers of Uteri Mors.

"Uteri fell in love with a hunter."

"She was a kind-hearted person, so she would've opened up to anyone." Satomi smiles slightly at this.

"Uteri was too powerful. She should've lived."

"I've heard people saw her in town, yet that's all probably folly."

Satomi freezes entirely. "Kaname," Satomi stands, walking over to the Pureblood, "when are these classes over?"

"Whenever I see fit. If you're uncomfortable, Lady Mors, you can leave."

She nods and walks out, whispers echoing in her head to the brink her thigh throbs and causes her to fall against a wall, her palms pushing against it. "Uteri…why did you have to bite that hunter?" her voice quakes as it enters the loud volume of her own being, or normal talking. "You knew what it would do, so why?"

"Mors?"

Satomi glances up from the floor to see Zero Kiryu making his way…the Level D vampire hunter. Satomi cocks her head and tries to take a step forward, but the thigh is numb therefore making all of her left leg numb, causing her hands to slide down as her body fell, Zero catching her in a strong grip. Satomi blinks and replaces her leg to a spot she can stand straight. "Thank you," she mumbles as she pushes back up.

"Don't mention it," Zero shrugs. "Are the Night Classes over already?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm just not feeling all that well…"

"Do you need help getting to your dorm?"

"I don't need it," she smiles softly up at him. "I just have a slight eye twitch and migraine."

"Liar," he huffs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You're limping like a one-legged dog, Mors."

She points at the bandage. "It's been there for a while, Mister Kiryu, so it's not fairly new…"

"I will pick you up if it makes you admit you need help," he growls playfully.

She chuckles. "Alright, so I need a little amount of help…you can't help a Pureblood's pride~"

Zero shakes his head and supports her left side as they walk through the night of the grounds to the Night Class Dorms. Satomi stares at the trees, grass, clouds, fan girls, pa-wait…_fan girls_? Zero growls slightly. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

He storms off, leaving Satomi to lean against a tree and wonder how giant of a nuisance these fan girls really are, having only seen them about three times since she was lost yesterday. A slight shadow catches her eye and leads her to raise a brow, pushing up from the tree and stumbling to the dark figure. It jumps away and she grunts, picking up her speed, and it jumps again. She slightly groans and pushes herself to a fast walk until it jumps once more. Out of pride and intolerance for the being, she pushes herself to run only to crash chin first into to the ground. The pain is, indeed, there, but she pays no heed as she springs up and tackles the being. "Who are you?" she demands.

Her eyes are deceiving her to give the shadow a more feminine gist, reminding her of Uteri. _Maybe Uteri IS alive…_Then the voice ripped her out of dreams and hopes. "Lady Mors?" Kaname asks. "What did you think I was?"

Satomi gasps and shoots up, her face paler from the shame and embarrassment. "I apologize K-Kaname," she bows. "I was simply alarmed at the presence of a shadow."

The trees ruffle and Zero comes out again to stop at the sight of Satomi in front of Kuran. _What the fck does he want? _He mutters and storms over. "Mors, do you still nee-"

"She does not need anymore of your help," Kaname growls. "And it's disrespectful to call one by their last name alone."

"Um…" Satomi blinks, "I really…don't…" She stops herself at this voice: _**Remember sweetie, Purebloods are smart and cunning. Do NOT let them use you as a chess piece. **_The voice of her dead sister. She gulps and clutches her head. "I-I need to go…"

And so, she runs off the dorms and shuts hers down completely, a knife and Zero's Bloody Rose gun in her hands.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Only Takes Once

_**Linkinparkfan9799 PRESENTS…**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Only Takes Once**_

It shouldn't be this hard. Just pull the trigger. Yet Satomi can't seem to stop trembling, her sweaty fingers slipping on and off the trigger. _Face it Satomi, you want to live, _she thinks as her scrunched up eyes push together harder. Why is she even _trying _to die? She _is _only fifteen. Doesn't her name stand for 'beautiful and wise'? These questions role through her head and she sets the gun down on her thigh, pointed at the bed's headboard. She sighs and shakes her head, the silver strands gleaming. It only takes once to commit suicide and succeed. It also only takes once to through the gun away and avoid it. She stands and unloads the gun, picking out a small plastic bag randomly and sticking the two vampire-ending bullets inside to tie onto a string and to attach to the piece of metal around the trigger, yet NOT the trigger. Satomi is not a gun person, so she wouldn't be able to tell you.

Still in her uniform, the required shoes clop louder than usual in the silent light-blue halls, gripping the stair rail and quietly making her way down, looking around for unwanted company. As she nods to herself in assurance that nobody is there, she walks over to the door and wraps her long fingers around the handle, gently twisting it to push it open and, still having the knob twisted, sets it into place and slowly twists the knob back, walking back three steps before turning and walking down the steps and into the cold night. Walking through the gate she finds the old man still bright and awake, in which she bows and he watches her as she jumps the gate to prevent noise. She lands on the soles of the shoes with her palms down and arms hanging back ever so slightly, the gun still clutched in her right.

"Lady Mors?" Satomi freezes and turns to Isis. She was wondering where he had gone. "What are you doing out so late?" Satomi notices a similar arm wrap to Zero and Yuki's, but with a black base and the symbol is teal instead of red. He eyes it and smiles kindly. "I'm on a special version of the Disciplinary Committee. Since I'm a vampire, save Zero, and don't particularly take classes, Headmaster Cross thought I'd help out with Zero and Yuki's late patrolling. So now one of them gets some sleep a night or something like that."

She nods and offers him the Bloody Rose, noticing him tensing up. "Don't worry," she whispers on her level, "I just want you to return this to Zero. I wanted to try something."

"That being?" Isis raises a brow.

She shrugs. "Please hurry, it's dreadfully late…"

He sighs and nods, accepting the weapon and pointing back at the gate for her to return. She does this and walks to her room all over again, shutting her eyes with her body under the covers.

,','0,','

Satomi yawns and stretches, plucking off her covers and swinging her legs off the bed, a knock banging on the door quite thunderously. "C-Come in?" she jumps, cringing slightly.

The door slams into the wall, making the room seem to shake, and Satomi raises a brow at the heavy breather of a vampire student. "OKAY…THAT. WAS. FCKING. LONGER. THAN. NECESSARY!"

Satomi stiffens. "Excuse me, but what did you come for?"

He shakes his head and pulls on the collar of his black shirt, no jacket or visible vest and the cardinal tie is merely ribbon hanging on the neck without being tied a lick. "Excuse my manners," he bows clumsily. "I'm Kais. I was sent here to inform you that Night Class is canceled this evening."

She nods and he trips on his way out, the loud crack of his jaw making her eye twitch. She shuts her door and picks up another simple Shugo Chara! Manga, another, more polite but rough knock ringing in her ears a mere hour later. "Come in," she sighs, shutting the paper-back.

The door opens to a sweaty Zero Kiryu, the plastic bag of vampire-ending bullets gripped in his hand. He's slightly panting, his nose wrinkling from the heavy amount of sweat he had earned from running in Physical Education Classes for the Day. _I bet I look like the most charming human in the world, _he snaps at himself. "Sorry, but I came here to get something straight," he manages. Satomi nods. "Look, you _do NOT _take Bloody Rose, under ANY circumstances. I don't care if you're bleeding out or WHATEVER, just call me if you REALLY need help, got that? And what were you trying to do anyways? I mean if you were trying to kill Kuran, that's _my _job."

Satomi blinks and stands. "You really want to know?" Zero nods. "Easy…" she walks past him. "Kill myself."

Zero doesn't move at all; he doesn't, and can't, even breathe.

,','0,','

Satomi covers her mouth as it slightly opens to let a yawn out. She's getting stares again, but she shrugs it off. It only takes once to learn a lesson. Her throat is absolutely scorching, but it's not like she can do a fck about it. The topic is once again of no interest to the poor girl and eventually the teacher leaves, again for some odd reason, and leaves the students up to talking up a storm. She stiffens once more at the mention of her formal name, and this time it's a manner of jiffies.

"Lady Mors is so tense."

"She won't let go."

"I heard she's trying to contact Uzeri."

"That's enough!" Satomi slightly turns her head to see Ruka in front of the room. "What Satomi does is of no business of yours whatsoever!"

_God thank her, _Satomi thinks, actually praying and not saying Lord's name in vain. "What is it to you?" a male student snaps.

"It's polite!" Ruka argues. "She just lost her whole family!"

Satomi winces. She didn't need to hear that again. "Ruka." The room turns to Kaname. "Be quiet."

Ruka blinks and then bows. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

Satomi stands to leave, but she feels something strike her head hard, glass shattering. She slams against the wall and slides down onto one knee, her head up to a bloody gash. "WHO THREW THAT?" Kaname roars, absolutely furious now.

Nobody speaks. Satomi picks up some glass and looks around. It only takes once to notice something out of picture…

…a Level E and B outside the window with a huge gash.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Bone Wings

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Bone Wings**_

_"Uteri, you DON'T have to change who you are because of a little-" Mrs. Mors began._

_Uteri sniffed and blew her nose in a handkerchief. Her hair was not purple, but white. Her wings were reduced from their enormous black monsters to tiny bones. "My wings were skinned, Mother, and I did nothing. I can't look myself in the mirror unless if it's not me."_

_Satomi was young, staring at the tear-stained face of her beloved sister._

Satomi stands, despite the stinging gash in her skull. Her eyes narrow as she recognizes the femal Level B, or the sister of her deceased sister's servant. The Level E is obviously just some debri. The Level B drops into the classroom with scorching red eyes. "DMN YOU!" she shrieks, disappearing one second and the next spent being behind Satomi. Satomi leaps up as she swings, causing the wall hit to nearly cave in. The students all stand and Hanabusa Aido tries to freeze the Level B, or Kaulija Rovino, but her ability is more stamina, dexterity, stealth, and grace. Satomi's wings buldged and she forced them out, the shirt and jacket tearing. "STAND STIll YOU SON OF A-"

The last word was censored with the immediate destruction of the board at the front of the room. Even Kaname's powers were usless. He couldn't focus clearly. Satomi's nails sharpen into claws as she charges forward, seizing the girl's left arm and swinging her around to toss her out the window. The scream of agony comes from Kaulija, because Satomi's 'stunt' causes her the very arm. Satomi's face scruntches up and she tosses the arm after her, leaping onto the edge of the broken glass and leaping down to land perfectly on both feet. She scans around and finds it too late before the Level E leaps down on her back and starts scratching at her back aimlessly. She screams once he claws her wings deeply and jumps backwards into the school wall, the Level E stunned. Akatsuki uses his fire to force the vampire off and Takuma deals with him quickly. Satomi chases after Kaulija.

"Kaulija!" she calls. "Kaulija come out now!"

Her jaw dislocates as the bottom of a hiking boot stomps on her cheek. "BTCH! YOU'RE THE REASON MY BROTHER IS DEAD!"

Blood sprinkles out of Satomi's mouth and she crashes into the side of a tree. "ISIS!" she screams. "GET OVER-"

The back of Kaulija's boot swings into Satomi's stomach, causing her back to slide roughly on the pebbled grass and cobble path. Her wings are torn and bloody, bent and misshapped. Blood leaks out the corners of her mouths and a blood whip slices the trees, cutting Kaulija's remaining arm until the forearm was hanging by veins and arteries alone. Senri Shiki runs up and helps Satomi onto her trembling feet. The disciplinary commitee dashes up and Zero's breath hitches. Blood decorates the green grass and Kaulija forces herself up.

"STUPID! DON'T SIDE WITH A MURDERER!" she cries, tears streaming her pale face. "MORS! COME DIE BEFORE MY FEET!"

"What is she talking about?" Yuki demands.

"It's a whole misunderstanding with her brother, my sister's deceased servant," Satomi summarizes. "Her brother died and she assumes it was me because there was only me, Isis, my sister, and her servant."

Isis comes up, stunned at the sight of Kaulija. "Kaulija!" he gasps.

"Isis, come on!" Kaulija begs. "Help me! Not her!"

Zero drags out his Bloody Rose and aims it. "Filthy vampire scum," he mutters, pulling the trigger.

She disappears once more and appears behind Senri, shattering the vampire's ribs with a single kick to the spine. Satomi snatches Zero's vampire killing pistol. "Hey!" he snaps.

She aims and pulls the trigger. The shot rings and blood splatters as the bullet scraps her shoulder. Kaulija speeds next to Satomi and fights for the gun, the trigger pulling and the bullet landing in Satomi's foot. Yuki swings her Artemis rod and stuns Kaulija, Satomi yanking the Bloody Rose free and a sudden wail making everyone freeze. Night Class Students on their way to help shake with fear. Kaname in the building, thinking, glances out of the shattered window. In the night air is a woman with long white hair and pained eyes, her bone wings having the ghostly complextion of twelve wing-spanned devil's hide wings. A red dress is stained with dried up blood, a hole where her heart is. She wails once, twice, thrice, and the trees tremble as they rot instantly.

Satomi gasps. "Uteri..." _She's said that when a Mors member becomes a ghost, they can use their sorrows and regrets to kill living things. _"UTERI!"

"LADY MORS!" Isis calls.

"Mors, wait!" Zero chases her as she climbs the trees to reach her sister.

She offers a hand. "Uteri! Grab my hand!"

Uteri stares at her sadly and lowers, grabbing her hand and clasping it tightly with both. "Satomi," she mouths. "Kill Kaulija. Reunite her with her brother."

She fades. Satomi faces Kaulija as she trembles and she drops, Zero groaning at the wasted effort. Her eyes glow and she speeds forward, slashing for Kaulija as she kicks. She manages to dislocate the left shoulder and her eyes turn crimson. Her wings twitch and immediately heal. Yuki covers her mouth and Isis gulps. "Don't tell me..."

Satomi lets out a deep hiss. "Kaulija..." the ground shakes and her eyes immediately go one red, one chocolate brown.

Kaulija gasps. "No! No! This is how you killed him huh?"

Satomi bears her fangs and blood drips slowly onto the grass. She lets out a beastly shriek and leaps forward, sinking her claws into her chest and ripping out a beating heart. Kaulija's eyes are wide and turn glassy as she falls back. Yuki screams. "Satomi! Stop!"

Satomi turns and knocks Yuki down, Yuki struggling. Satomi raises a claw until Zero yanks her off. Isis takes out a needle filled with animal blood and stabs it into her neck, injecting it completely in a swift push. "What is that!" Zero stares in disgust.

"Animal blood," Isis mutters. "She refuses to drink from humans.

Zero's face softens. _Filthy vampire scum...Satomi isn't one of them. She can't be. She's..._

_...too human._


	7. Mental Tug of War

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Mental Tug-of-War**_

The previous night, it took a while to get the modest Pureblood into an infirmary bed. Now, in the morning of October 20, 2011, she analyzes the days mentally. _On the sixteenth I came. On the seventeenth I fell asleep and tried to commit suicide. On the eighteenth, Zero came in to demand for his gun, also Kais to inform me of the class cancelation that evening. On the nineteenth, the classes were back and a past servant's psychotic sister tried to murder __**me**__. Out of all preposterous attempts as a matter of fact! _Satomi huffs and crosses her arms over her bandaged torso. Her head is wrapped securely due to the glass chunk sent at her skull. A little wrap goes around her head as if she has a cavity, which is actually a result of the broken jaw. Her foot is also tenderly wrapped due to the Bloody Rose bullet. Her wings flutter, having immediately healed once she went slightly 'off her rocker'. She is taken out of her thoughts with a slight rapping on the infirmary door. "It's open," she informs.

Yuki skips in with a little bundle of daises. Zero follows after her indifferently with a tiny package. Headmaster just runs in and hugs Satomi. "Oh it's so great to see you're alive~" the Headmaster sings like a dying rooster.

Zero hauls Headmaster Cross off and plops him onto a different bed. He turns to Satomi with a faint smile. "So how are you Mors?"

Satomi pretty much is used to being called by her last name alone with Zero. "Could be better, could be worse. It's not yet the end of the world," she giggles. "Is Senri Shiki alright? I saw Kaulija kick his spine."

"I'm alright thanks for asking." The room turns to several Night Class Students entering, Senri one of them. "I wasn't shot, so my wound healed fairly quickly."

"Maybe if someone didn't snatch my gun," Zero grumbles.

"Yes, and I'd probably be dead," Satomi points out.

"It's not that easy to kill a Pureblood though," Yuki reminds.

"Maybe, but vampire hunting weapons damage one's healing ability," Satomi shifted, her wings hugging her torso like a shirt. "It may also kill one if you aim well."

_"Easy…Kill myself."_ Zero shakes the memory away. Takuma Ichijo enters along with Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, and Kaname Kuran. Yuki moves closer to the Headmaster. Zero remains where he stands. As much as Kaname looks displeased, he passes it. "So, are you feeling any better?" Kaname smiles softly.

Satomi nods and laughs softly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm afraid I'm going to be answering that one particular question quite a lot…"

In actuality, she is. You see, most vampires are incredibly beautiful, and with her name (Satomi) meaning 'beautiful and wise' (as mentioned five-thousand times already), what desperate young lad or 'out-of-closet' girl would not ask Satomi how she felt? If she needed help? If she by any chance had a 'breast cramp' or any other perverted disease that struck their minds? So yes, she is most likely going to go through that form of Heck once she recovers. Poor Satomi. Kaname chuckles and sits at the foot of her bed, Zero tensing slightly. "Oh of course. Who wouldn't ask if you, a rare Pureblood, if you are in good health?"

Satomi swears in the back of her mind that Zero was inching for his Bloody Rose. "O-oh of course…" she gulps, trying to take out the offense of the statement. "But please Kaname, nobody is as respectable as you."

_Wrong, wrong, wrong. _Zero stomps out. "Zero?" Yuki asked.

Zero slams through the door and runs. He refuses to think about killing Kaname. Satomi is too human to accept murder, right? He couldn't tell. His mind was playing with him like rope in tug of war. She's a Pureblood. She refuses the blood of humans. She's a parasite. She's beautiful. This makes him want to scream so badly, but he can't. All that confusion bottled inside; it's painful, it really is. He slams into something, but pushes past easily, something foreign streaming his cheeks. The unfamiliar warmth just adds to his mental war.

Isis blinks obliviously in the direction of the hunter. He shrugs and walks placidly to the infirmary, the special 'Disciplinary Committee member' wrap brushing up and down his arm with the constant sway of his arms. He enters nonchalantly to Yuki gently scolds Kaname for the obviously offensive comment. Takuma is discussing current Night Class conditions with the Headmaster. Satomi seems just as uncomfortable as Senri, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki. "Excuse me!" Isis shouts above all the commotion. Satomi seems grateful, the rest confused. "I would like to discuss matters with my Lady alone, if you will."

It takes a few moments for them all to nod and clear out, figuring it had to be something important. Isis shuts the door. Satomi giggles. "My, thank you Isis."

"My pleasure," Isis bows. "After all, I live to serve you."

Satomi rolls her eyes and waves her hand. "Oh dismiss that! For Christ's sake Isis, aren't you doing this for the sake of our friendship by now?"

Isis chuckles. "I guess I am. But I'm required to say crp like that due to my position. As you may be able to see…I'm not well cared for."

"Well you should," Satomi stretches. "Lower class or not, you're family to me. They should see that and at least show some common decency!"

Isis laughs and sits at the foot of her bed. "Oh, and my Lady?" She raises a brow. "Did something happen with the Level E? He seemed rather upset, dare I say."

Satomi blinks and frowns. "Must've been something I said," she curls her finger under her lip, eyes squinted. "After all, he did run out after I told Kaname he's _far _more respectable than myself. I guess he disagreed. Either that, or he suddenly remembered an assignment and ran off to complete such."

None of her options are the case at hand. In the dorm, Zero leans against the sink with one hand, staring at the face in the mirror. The Bloody Rose is pushed up to the temple. The hand is shaking. His eyes are wide and red, in both senses. "What the hll am I supposed to do?" he chokes. "Someone…anyone…TELL ME!" His finger curls onto the trigger. A tiny voice in his head freezes all blood in his veins. _Try to not think about it, _it says. _Act like all is normal. See her smile. Find out who she is inside. _As dramatic as it sounds to Zero, he throws the gun against the wall, shaking. "I-I guess…it's all I have…" He falls onto his butt, hugging his ribs. "But I'm supposed to hate vampires…I hate Purebloods…why is she-" _She's suffering. That's why. _"Yeah," Zero agrees with the voice in his head. "I guess that's it."


	8. Observe

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Observe**_

October 21, 2011, ten days before the Halloween of 2011. Satomi sits in her room drooling over Black Butler manga. "May I say it's hard to believe all the hot guys are in manga…" she whispers aimlessly. She shakes her head and shuts the manga, making a determined face at the left wall. "Focus Satomi! Your sister is a ghost and-"Someone knocks. "Uh, come in?"

The door opens to the girl who recognized her as a Pureblood first. "Hello!" she skips in. "I'm Maria! I just wanted to see you. It's so nice to be in the presence of a Pureblood~"

Satomi blinks and nods slowly. "How…_kind_…of you, but I'd much rather observe the day classes now," she excuses, standing.

"Can I come with?" Maria asks.

Satomi looks uncomfortable, shifting. "Um…I'd rather you not actually…no offence."

"It's alright!" Maria giggles. "Well, nice seeing you!"

Maria skips out happily. Satomi shakes her head and grabs a vile of rabbit blood, taking a small swig before leaving as well.

_**; ;**_**0**_**; ;**_

"Kiryu?" the teacher sighs.

"He's asleep, sir," a student raises his hand.

The teacher sighs, exasperated. "For God's sake…" A knock echoes in the room. "Come in!"

The door opens and Satomi Mors pops her head in. "E-Excuse me, b-but I'd like t-to observe the class, please?"

One of Zero's eyes opens to see the shy Pureblood standing at the door. He lets out a tired sigh and shuts the eyelid over the iliac orb once more. The teacher nods and, as the boys drool, Satomi scurries to the only available seat: the one next to Zero. Of course, there are the ones about two chairs away, but they are next to drooling slobs. Zero peeks at Satomi from the corner of his eye and notices the little top hat tilted on her head, her choker holding a small silver cross. The rest of her outfit follows the normal dress code, her neck-tie a bit tighter than it should. As the class drones on, Zero stares at the Pureblood next to him. "Class dismissed!" the teacher yells once it's time for lunch.

Satomi is the first to stand, and the first to slam against the wall once the drooling hounds surround her. "Wow!" one beams.

"What's your name?" one pleads.

"S-Satomi Mors…" she gulps.

"Okay, that's enough!" Zero pushes through, standing in front of Satomi. "Go to lunch already!"

They blink. They scurry out and Satomi catches several sentences of their whispering. _Are they dating? No way, she__'s WAY too good for that Kiryu! Well he IS the best guy in this class when it comes to that sort of thing__…_"Oh my," Satomi covers her lips with her right set of fingertips. "It seems they have started some gossip."

"Eh, they always do that," Zero shrugs. "So, why exactly are you observing these classes?"

"I'm bored," she simply replies. "It's rather a drag for someone with as much energy as me to sit around and read the same manga volumes again and again." Zero chuckles slightly and walks out of the room, Satomi on his trail. The lunching area somehow fascinates Satomi, so she stares out to the sunny outside. "Wow!" she beams. "It's so pretty out!" She grabs Zero's hand, making him blush slightly. "Do you want to come with?"

"S-Sure," he blinks.

Some male students sulk. "Dmn Kiryu…"

Satomi ignores the comments and drags Zero next to a nearby tree, releasing his hand and twirling in the sunlight. "Ah! So refreshing to feel this warmth~"

Zero isn't listening. He's just staring at her neck. He can hear her pulse beat softly, like a lullaby. He bites his lips and nods once. "Yeah, I guess…"

Satomi stops and looks at Zero with her wide, brown eyes. She giggles, making Zero's cheeks redden considerably. "Oh loosen up!" she laughs. "Nobody's going to like you with that grumpy attitude! Trust me, I know."

"Oh Lady Mors~"

_Oh fck. _Satomi turns to Maria, holding out a tiny package. "Y-Yes?" Satomi laughs nervously, clawing the back of her neck.

"I made this for you~" Maria giggles.

Zero blinks as Satomi hesitantly accepts the present, Maria waiting for her to open it. Satomi does so to take out a metal bracelet (somewhat similar to the rails in the Moon Dorms) with 'Satomi M.' on it. "T-Thanks…" Satomi laughs again.

Maria beams and skips off. "She liked it! She liked it!"

Zero chuckles. "Looks like you got a stalker."

"Oh please don't ensure it," Satomi shakes her head slowly, staring at the ground. "Well, she seems innocent enough…"

"_Innocent_?" Zero laughs, holding his ribs. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Why?" Satomi flips her hair. "Ruins your 'rebellious child' image?"

Zero smirks challengingly. "Oh, so _that's _how you want this chat to end up to."

"What? Your sorry as ten feet deep in the ground?" Satomi covers her mouth with her right finger tips. "Well, _observe _my rump as I walk away without giving half-a-pence."

Satomi walks back to the lunching area, Zero's head swirling. _How do you try and act normal around __**her**_? Zero sighs inwardly. Going to her word, he does, indeed, watch her butt as she walks away, whistling low and Satomi flipping him off without turning. _She's certainly calming down. But…Something tells me that dmn Night Class is going to ruin it._

Maybe, maybe not, only Fate will tell.


	9. Halloween

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Halloween**_

Ten days later and Halloween has arrived. The Headmaster has let everyone dress-up and the day to be spent scaring the other. _That _got a little out of hand a little bit ago. For one, the day boys keep scaring the day girls just so they would cling to other day boys. The Night Class is watching them all from the roof, Satomi on the roof along with them. Maria is sitting at her right as Ruka and Rima sits on her left. Those three are chatting while Maria watches.

"I don't get why people are so happy today," Rima mumbles into her palm.

"Maybe because it somehow went from the t-tales of demons to swiping candy from poor singles," Satomi slides her _History of Halloween_ behind her.

"And seniors," Ruka giggles.

"Ooh~ The girls are so cute on this day!" Hanabusa cheers.

"Hanabusa," Kaname sighs. "Behave."

Hanabusa freezes and slumps into a state of gloom. Akatsuki sighs and stares at the sky with a bored expression. Takuma stares at the hustle and bustle along with the rest. Satomi begins to read her book again before Rima tosses Pocky at her. "Hey, don't zone out," she chomps on a separate piece.

Satomi blinks and looks at the piece of Pocky on her skirt. She picks it off and sticks it in her mouth before looking out to see Yuki dragging Zero away from a tree. The hunter is in his usual uniform while the little pixie-tall girl is dressed like a somewhat ghost. _A little offensive after seeing one, huh? _Satomi closes her eyes and then her book, standing. "Miss Mors?" Kaname raises a brow.

She leaps off the roof and lands safely on the ground, walking for the gate. She waves to the man inside the arch and he simply waves back. The gate opens slightly and lets her exit the Moon Dorms. She's suddenly swarmed by girls and guys from the Day Class alike. "Happy Halloween!" is the majority of the screams.

"H-Happy H-H-Halloween…" Satomi blushes, shrinking.

"Okay, okay, get away from the Night Class pale-chick!"

_Pale chick? _Satomi looks up to see Zero shoving through. "You're so mean Kiryu!" a girl pouts.

"No he isn't…" Satomi mumbles. "He's perverted."

Zero chuckles and looks back at her with a small smile, making the girls freeze. "Hey, you told me to watch your butt as you walked away."

Satomi giggles and the boys all have tears streaming down their faces. "That dmn Kiryu…"

Zero shoos them all off and turns to Satomi again. "So, enjoying stalking the Day Class from the roof?"

"Eh, it gets boring," she jokes, smiling.

The back of her uniform bulges and he sighs, helping her to get her wings out. A rustling makes itself known and Isis comes out, a rabbit biting onto his ear and refusing to let go and leaves sticking out of his hair in well-placed locations. "Satomi," he gulps. "May I be excused for this dreaded day?"

Satomi blinks and nods. "Just be warned of McFarlin."

"Oh don't REMIND me." He stomps past the gates and later says "OW!" as the rabbit decides to bite lower.

Zero raises a brow and turns to Satomi in confusion. "Oh it's just a little accident that happened when I was younger," Satomi waves her left hand in that 'oh don't mind it' manner. "Poor Isis. Forever to have bad Halloweens…"

Zero rolls his eyes. "Yeah, like I care about a vampire."

Satomi rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, I'm a vampire."

"Really? I forget."

"Just because I don't eat humans like these little hoggie-hogs doesn't mean I'm not one."

Zero has to chuckle a little. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, the Headmaster wanted me to ask you if you'd have dinner with us tonight."

Satomi beams. "That sounds delightful~ What time, may I inquire?"

Zero blinks at the expression of pure bliss on her face. "Uh…I think he said five…"

"May I bring Isis? He wouldn't want to miss it!"

"I don't know, he might die of bad-food poisoning," Zero laughs.

Satomi rolls her eyes with a smile. "You should've had my father's cooking. It was atrocious. My younger brother even threw up once!"

She laughs, but Zero's expression is a soft sad. She is mentioning her family, yes, but did it hurt her inside? Or did she just pass it? "Ah."

"Speaking of which, have you had any siblings?"

Zero is silent and starts to walk away. "One."

_**; ;**_**0**_**; ;**_

Satomi walks in the cold evening to the Headmaster's private residence, knocking on the door softly while straightening her tiny-top-hat constantly. The door opens to a calm-looking Yuki. "Oh, you're here!" she smiles. "Come inside! I bet it's freezing out."

"I-It rather is," Satomi crawls in, hugging her ribs.

It is odd how she can be bubbly one moment and then shy the next, but we react differently in front of different people, don't we? The same goes for vampires. Satomi stepping into the warmth from the cold, Yuki shuts the door and the scent of burnt chicken and steamed vegetables fills Satomi's nostrils. She peeks her head into the kitchen and saw Zero stirring something in a pot, the Headmaster crying over a burnt monstrosity she assumed to be chicken. Zero turns and notices Satomi. "Hey," he greets.

The Headmaster turns and waves to Satomi kindly. "Oh hello Lady Mors!"

"It's Satomi…" she whispers.

"I'm glad you could make it!" the Headmaster ignores her.

She nods gently and Zero picks up the pot, setting it on the table on a cooling-pad and grabs some bowls. Yuki walks in placidly and sits at the table. Satomi and the Headmaster sit as well, watching Zero as he sits down as well. "Dig in," he motions the pot.

They do so. Later, Satomi is looking at pictures in the hall. Some are of Zero as a younger boy, maybe twelve. He looks so grim, sad. She wonders what happened to him in his past, but her thoughts are interrupted by heavy panting. She turns and walks in front of the bathroom, seeing a slight crack. She takes a big gulp before pushing it further. "H-Hello?" she whispers. She sees Zero hunched over a sink, hacking by the looks of it. "Zero?" she gasps, closing the distance in a simple flurry of small steps. "Are you-"

She slams against the wall as he pins her there, eyes red and fangs revealed. His lips are coated in blood…his own. It seems that he was trying to force something out. He bends his head down at her neck and licks the area above a vein. She blushes and remembers he is a Level D. She sees her eyes go red in the mirror as the smell of blood hits her. _I don't want him to bite me…I DON'T! _She shoves him away and he stumbles into the edge of the sink counter, clutching it as he tries to regain control. Her wings shoot out and she holds a hand to his head, both vampires' eyes widening at the foreign move. Something red seeps onto his forehead and she sees something, and hears it to.

_A young Zero is on the ground, bleeding. "SHIZUKA!"_

She pries her hand away and covers her mouth. He stares at her with red eyes before they fade to iliac again. "S-Satomi?" he stutters, surprised.

"I-I have to go!" she runs out. _How did I see that?_


	10. Visitors

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Visitors**_

The next morning comes and Satomi decides to sleep for the day, like a normal vampire would. Dangling from the ceiling, she is upside down with her wings out and folded over her torso and arms, her feet implanted through the ceiling. Her skirt has fallen to reveal her 'tidy whites', but as proven by her closed eyes and firm jaw, she doesn't really care about whether or not her panties are exposed.

_How did I see that…What was that red glow…Why did he…How did he…Why on Halloween? Why me? _There is a knock on her door and her eyes shoot open to reveal the chocolate orbs. She tilts her head towards the white doors of her dorm and slides her feet out of the craters she had made in the ceiling, opening her wings and landing perfectly on the soles of her uniform shoes. She brushes her skirt down and removes most traces of wrinkles while, with a straight back, walks to the door and grabs the silver knob, twisting it and opening it to none other than Maria.

"Good morning, Satomi~" Maria sings, hugging Satomi's waist.

Satomi blinks as a blush of embarrassment creeps up onto her cheeks. "H-H-Hey!" she stutters. "Why are you s-so e-energetic?"

Maria giggles excitedly and releases Satomi's waist, smiling up at the mentioned Pureblood. "Someone's visiting me today! I really hope it's this one boy…"

Satomi's thoughts drift away, so she is no longer listening to a word Maria says. Now that she looks at Maria, she is reminded of a particular Pureblood…A Shizuka Hio? The name 'Kurenai' pops into her head and she figures this to be the young vampire's sir-name. There is a gentle knock on the door that returns Satomi's attention to the real world. "Come in!" she calls, ceasing Maria's chatter. Of course, the door is still open, so she meets Isis's eyes. "Oh…sorry Isis."

"It's okay," Isis bows his head. "Kaname-sama wishes to see you."

"Sama?" Satomi raises a brow.

"Well, he is of higher class than I," Isis shrugs. "Shall I tell him you're coming?"

"Actually, I'll go to him with you, so that's not necessary," Satomi nods. She looks over at Maria. "I hope to see you later Maria," she lies, smiling brightly.

Maria's eyes twinkle and she nods, running out while giggling like a misfit. Satomi sighs and walks over to Isis, who leads her to the white doors of another dorm. Isis raps on the door with his knuckles. "Come in," Kaname Kuran's nonchalant tone breaks through the wood.

Isis opens the door and allows Satomi to walk through. Kaname turns his head from lying on a couch (by Satomi's first thoughts) and Satomi straightens her back. "You wished to see me?"

Kaname sits up and stands himself, smiling slightly. "How was Halloween?"

Satomi breath hitched for a bit. "…G-Good I guess…"

Kaname nods once. "Good. Well, we're going to be getting a visitor and the Headmaster has asked for the Night Class to give him a dorm for the few days he will be here. Seeing we don't have any available, would you mind sharing yours?"

"Him?" Isis blurts.

"Oh don't worry Isis," Satomi waves him off. "I'll be glad to, Lord Kaname."

Kaname nods. "If you have any problems, please let me know."

Satomi nods and walks out, dragging Isis along. Isis's face is frozen in shock and she stops, shaking his wrist a little. "Huh? What?" Isis snaps out of his daze.

"Are you all right?" Satomi wonders. "You seem to not like the fact that someone shall be staying with me in my dorm."

Isis nods. "More the fact that it is a male."

Satomi giggles. "That is not you, I presume?"

Isis blushes and stares at his feet. "S-SHALL WE, LADY MORS, RETURN TO YOUR DORM?**!**"

Satomi laughs and starts skipping back to her dorm, Isis following her in her bubbly nature.

,','0,','

As Satomi sleeps soundlessly on the bed, Isis rubs his tired eyes and stares at the door. Someone raps on it quickly and he stands up from his chair to answer it. He finds Zero. "Oh, it's you," Isis yawns. "Look Zero, is this important?"

Zero chuckles. "I'm not Zero. I'm his twin, Ichiru."

Isis raises a brow. "His twin? I never knew he had one."

"Oh, that's because he doesn't talk about me much," Ichiru chuckles darkly. "I was told I was going to share this dorm with one of the vampires in the Night Class?"

Isis narrows his eyes. "Oh, so the twin of Zero is going to be here. _Greeeaat._"

Ichiru laughs softly. "You're not really polite, are you?"

"Not when I haven't had blood in a dreadfully long time," Isis yawns, walking back to his seat. "But of course, I must always be available if Lady Mors should require my assistance."

Ichiru nods and enters, silently shutting the door behind him. "So, Lady Mors? I have heard that she's the last one of that particular branch of Purebloods?"

"Y-You hear…" Satomi yawns as she awakens, "correctly." She manages to climb out of bed and turn to the window to see the sun starting to fall. "Oh dear. Isis, could you keep…"

"Ichiru Kiryu," Ichiru bows politely.

Satomi blinks for a few seconds before responding again. "Mr. Kiryu here…company while I attend classes?"

Isis nods. "Yes, m' lady."

Satomi grabs her bag and pats her uniform skirt before opening the door once more and casually walking for the stairs. She grabs the cold railing and hops down, almost falling at the last small hop due to her fatigue. She pushes through the big doors and finds most of the Night Class already walking for the gates. She picks up her pace and eventually ends up at the back behind Takuma and Senri. Takuma turns to see the tired-looking Satomi. "Are you alright Lady Mors?" he wonders.

This sentence catches Kaname's attention. "I-It's S-S-Satomi," Satomi gulps. "Yes, I-I'm fi-fine."

The gates open and the shrieks of all the Day Class girls make Satomi groan and clutch her head. _For the love of…_She shakes it off and walks down the path, looking at the side to see Zero with his head facing the ground. "Hello Satomi!" Yuki waves from her position of pushing back the vicious girls.

"H-Hello," Satomi waved once before walking over to Zero. "Zero, i-is something troubling you?"

He looks up and meets her with (much to her surprise) sad eyes. "Well how you feel if you almost…you know…"

Satomi thought about it for a short period of time before simply replying, "Awful, absolutely dreadful. I'd probably kill myself before even thinking about such acts though."

Zero sighs and pats Satomi's head, making most of the Night Class students freeze in their tracks and stare. "See? Anyways, how's your day?"

The girls behind him stood gawking at the mere scene. Satomi giggled slightly before responding once more to the hunter. "All right," she smiled. "A bit tired, but that shall fade I presume. Also, a boy is now sharing a dorm with me, so…why do you look like you are about to explode?"

Zero's face was red and fists rolled up nice and tight until his knuckles were snow-white. _Why the Hll is there some bstard sharing a dorm with Satomi?__**!**_ Satomi took a step back and leaned down to get a better glimpse of his face. Zero took a deep breath and un-balled his fists. "Sorry, as you were saying?" he twists the tie on his neck around.

Satomi blinked before continuing her previous statement. "So I gather my day would average up to an 'alright' level. Other than the fact that I'm constantly bothered with…you know…"

Zero figured she was talking about the red glow once she touched his head. "Don't worry Mors, you'll figure it out," he shrugged. "I mean you're smarter than those parasites."

"THEY ARE NOT PARASITES!" the Day Class girls behind him start screaming. "If anyone, you're the parasite of fun!"

Satomi and Zero feel sweat drip down the side of their head at the statement. Satomi simply brushes it off and smiles kindly, even with her adding fatigue. "Girls, please do not give Zero a hard time. He does have to work hard, so why don't you at least try to appreciate what he has done?"

Zero gasps lightly as the girls sigh. "Oh FINE," most of them say.

Satomi bows and says 'thank you' before walking back over to the Night Class students. She notices the extreme tension among the students and gulps as she continues, staring at the ground as her wings poke at the back of her jacket. She seems to barely breathe by the time it takes to get to the actual school building with the sun almost completely set. She trudges in, supporting herself on the walls. _Why am I so tired today? Does it have anything to do with that vision? _Ruka and Rima walk next to her and try supporting her, looking slightly worried. Everyone enters the classroom and Satomi drags her suddenly heavy body to her normal seat, staring at the front of the room.

She notices that everyone is staring at her, even Kaname. She gulps as the door opens to reveal a man with black shaggy hair and one blue eye, the other covered with some form of patch. He holds a book in one hand and steps next to the desk. "Hello Night Class," he sighs in a dark voice. "As you know, I am Toga Yagari."

"Back again?" Hanabusa mutters.

Satomi holds up her hand while her eyes droop and Toga Yagari directs his book to her. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Yagari narrows his only eye and sighs. "New vampire, great."

"He's the number one vampire hunter present," Ruka answers Satomi. "He taught us once, and he's, sadly, back."

"He doesn't look that bad," Satomi blinks. "He actually reminds me of Zero."

Everyone is silent and Yagari sighs once more, dropping the book onto the desk and beginning his lecture.

Outside the building, Zero walks next to the small wall, staring at the trees and any visible patches of grass. He can't seem to let go of the fact that he almost bit Satomi, and it makes him hallow inside. _First it's because I'm confused, and now I feel hallow because I almost bit her. Why is she driving me so crazy?_ He glances at the window and sees Satomi sleeping on folded arms. He smiles softly and chuckles to himself. "She's way to human to be a Pureblood."

He walks off forward, his thoughts occupied with the beautiful girl named Satomi.


	11. Town

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Town**_

The feeling of fatigue refuses to go away. Satomi is being driven crazy, having to have a constant support so she would not fall. At the present, she is in bed, slipping on a puffy-sleeved cotton shirt with buttons running down the middle over her torso. She has a plaid shirt with thick chains and lace leggings under them. Hopping into short boots and falling shortly after, she feels for her little hat on the nightstand. Before that, she grabs a clock, her textbooks, a blood tablet case, and six million other things. _This is God's message to me that I need not be so sloppy…_

She eventually grabs the soft top of her beloved mini-hat and places it on her silver bob, tilting it at a certain angle. Satomi pushes herself onto her feet once more, patting her skirt clear of dust. Ichiru is sleeping at the other side of the room in a shabby sleeping bag Isis had brought up. Next to his sleeping form in the cane Isis had _also_ brought, this one for Satomi. Cursing the distance, she wobbles over and grabs it, barely standing. With a few clomps of the rubber bottom, Satomi exits her dorm, shutting the door softly.

A nice walk seems lovely to her. After all, with practice, one can accomplish anything; even if it's simply the art of walking. _Well, it's not really an art…but that is what most say, is it not?_ Satomi giggles quietly to herself. The cane keeps producing echoing clomps as she travels down the dimly lit halls, the rising sun only just waking. While most vampires slumber. Stairs come into her view, the rail glowing softly. Her pale right hand reaches out and grabs the cool surface, dragging along it as she continues downward, her cane supporting her left side.

Before she reaches the bottom step, the door to the dorms opens up to reveal a tired Yuki Cross. Zero Kiryu is next to her, eyes also very tired. "Aw man…why the headmaster sent us here so early is a mystery to me," she yawns.

"Um…excuse me?" Satomi waits for both members of the Disciplinary Committee to turn their attention to her. "Is something wrong?"

Zero blinks, now wide awake, at Satomi. Yuki yawns again and waves weakly. "Hello Sat' mi…" she greets. "The headmaster told us we had to talk to Kaname, but I don't see why he sent us when we just got off night-watch."

The pureblood female smiles gently and hops down the last step, stumbling slightly. "Well, I am sure it can wait," she says. "After all, sleep is important to you humans, is it not?"

Zero nods. "Don't forget the importance of it to the parasites," he points upstairs.

Satomi giggles. "Yes, them to~" she sings softly. Her cane is moved forward along with her right leg, the left being supported up and then down. "Now, if you excuse me, I am off."

The statement seems to draw Yuki out of her trance. "Huh? Off to where?"

"I am going to town Yuki, where else?" Satomi stops, facing Yuki. "It is not like I can go to _France_ in this condition."

_Condition, is she sick or something?_ Zero thought. His eyes start to fill with brooding. "What condition?" he asks.

"Well, my body always feels tired," she explains, "even though I am not entirely sure why. I mean I got enough sleep from the snooze fest that was the substitute's teachings."

Zero laughs a little. "I guess that is something to worry about. Seeing that you'll probably fall on your face," he chuckles more with Satomi's little pout, "do you want us to be of company?"

"But Zero, the headmaster said-"Yuki starts, tugging on his sleeve.

Satomi sighs, "I would not want to tear you from your duties, so only come if you must."

She wobbles off, but despite Yuki's protesting, Zero drags her with him to accompany the humane vampire.

_,__',__'_ 0 _,__',__'_

In the small Ramen Noodle shop in town, six people are inside. One is the chef/waiter, stirring up a pot of noodles. Three are the students our story follows, sitting at the counter while waiting patiently for their meals. The other two are civilians, both human. They do not seem to know one another, seeing as they sit at the opposite sides of the store in booths. The woman is at least thirty-four; her red hair peppered with gray and her eyes a dull green as if her life has been sucked away. The man is at the young age of twenty-three, his golden hair shining and his brown eyes sparkling with life.

_Total opposites, are they not?_ Satomi asks herself, resisting the urge to ask why the woman looks pained. A dull 'dink' stole her attention to the steaming bowl in front of her, noodles and other various things mixed in. "Eat up," the chef mutters. He quickly goes to make Yuki's order.

Satomi smiles softly and takes out the blood-tablet container. She had found this a few days back and kept it for no reason. She takes a tablet and drops it in, Zero staring at her bowl as it slowly turns a soft red. After several stirs, she uses the chopsticks provided to taste the ramen. "Mm~" she wriggles with pleasure. "This is delicious indeed!"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Zero stares at the newly red ramen. "I mean I think he'd remember that it isn't _red_."

Satomi waves him off, smiling. "Oh do not fret so much, Kiryu!" she giggles. "I'll just say that it is only medication I take!"

"That's a great idea!" Yuki supports.

Zero continues to blink until silence washes over. After a few minutes of Yuki and Satomi torturing poor Zero, two orders of Ramen come along. The chef surprisingly does not inquire about the red ramen. With slurps and chomps, they feast. Satomi wriggles her wings underneath her shirt out of the warm tingle it sends down her throat. At least, she does until a hand slaps against her back, more specifically her wings. "Hello~!" the young man greets.

_OW, what the Hell was that for! _Satomi's right eye twitches viciously as her wings cease to move, the center of the two pulsing with pain. "H-Hello…" she growls. "How are y-you?" Her smile and soft voice are both forced out of her.

"Good~ Hey, I was just wondering what it was that you put in your ramen. Some sort of pill, I believe?"

_For that, he crushed my wings? What a stupid reason to maim someone!_ "Yes, it was. Now have a good rest of the day, sir."

"Please, call me Alex," he smiles, sitting on her other side. "And may I say you look absolutely lovely!"

Satomi hears Zero's teeth grind together. "Don't," Yuki whispers to Zero as he feels for his Bloody Rose.

Zero mumbles and stops the search. What did this guy think he was doing? Could he not see the two others with her? "Thanks," Satomi glares harshly. "Now _have a good rest of the day, sir."_

The glare is cold, deadly even. Alex gulps and takes a few steps back, smiling nervously. "W-Well…Hope to see you around!" He retreats quickly.

Zero chuckles and pats Satomi's head. "Calm down, Fido," he jokes.

Satomi takes a deep breath and shifts uncomfortably. "Yes, but that man hit my wings rather hard…"

Yuki frowns and Zero stops smiling, his face replaced with concern. "Does it feel broken to you?"

"No," she informs, "but it does hurt."

"Hmm…Maybe we should go back and get bandages," Yuki suggests.

"Yes, I guess that is for the best," Satomi sighs.

Zero nods and helps her up, Satomi grabbing the cane and stumbling for the door. Yuki and Zero follow, but at the gates, chaos has obviously risen. Roars of a certain pureblood are heard, making each and every one of them cringe.

"**FIND LADY MORS, ALL OF YOU!"**

Zero and Yuki narrow their eyes at Satomi. "W-What?" she laughs nervously.

"Did you even _tell_ them you were going to town?" they ask in unison.

"…Err…No?" she squeaks.

Zero sighs and grabs her shoulders from behind, pushing her forward. "Come on," he sighs.

Satomi's walking gets better by each push and eventually just holds the cane in one hand. For a while, the trees are filled with nothing but roars and wind. "Oh! It's Satomi!" a girl's voice is heard. Satomi stops to turn to Ute and Kia. "Hi!" Ute waves excitedly.

The pureblood giggles and waves. "Hello you two," she greets. "Do you by any chance know what is going on?"

"The Night Class saw that you went missing," Kia informs. "They're looking all over campus for you!"

Yuki sighs. "Satomi just went off campus. Try telling the nearest Night Class student, okay?"

"Why not you, Cross?" Ute pouts.

"Because, Satomi needs help walking," Zero glares. _**"**__**Now tell them."**_

"EEP!" both girls squeak, falling out of their tree and fleeing.

Satomi frowns and flicks Zero's forehead. "Do not scare off the girls! They are too nice to be treated that way!"

The hunter's eyes roll. "Yes, LADY MORS."

"Sa-to-mi!" she whines. "You know I do not appreciate the formality!"

Zero smiles at her. "Okay, okay, just calm down."

She smiles in return. "Thank you." Eventually, the Night Dorms come into view. Satomi takes a step or two by herself and turns to Yuki and Zero. "I thank you two for accompanying me!" she giggles. "Have a good rest of your-"

A heavy figure slams into her back. "ACK, L-Lady Mors I apologize!" Hanabusa gulps.

"OWW," Satomi screams. "SON OF A-"

"SATOMI!"

"GOD I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I! HAVE! WINGS! PEOPLE! OWOWOWOWOW!"

Zero laughs and Satomi winces, narrowing her eyes at Zero. "O-Oh my…AHAHAHA!" he falls back laughing.

Satomi rolls her eyes. _Let us see how funny it is when YOU get wings and have them bruised TWICE in the same day, Kiryu!_


	12. Formality

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Formality**_

"I, once more, apologize for your damaged wings, Lady Mors," Kaname bows his head to Satomi Mors, Pureblood vampire

The young woman, however, is rather annoyed. _Why do I constantly have to ask for them to drop the formality? So what if I have a blood system made entirely of vampire DNA? I have no use for worthless titles such as 'Lady'!_ She bites her lip, as to not spill all of her thoughts. Her fangs puncture her lower lip once Zero resumes on wrapping up her wings, not exactly 'sugar coating' it, so to speak.

"Kiryu, I d-don't think you have to try and rip her wings off," the Headmaster laughs nervously.

"Why would I do that?" Zero wonders, not realizing the slight twitches. He turns to Satomi, seeing blood dribble down her chin. He takes a deep breath to relax his nerves and leans down close to her face. "Ah, sorry; does it hurt?" Satomi nods quickly once. "Okay, I'll try to be more _delicate_," he sighs. "Jeez, speak up when you're in pain, okay Mors?"

Kaname's eyes seem to twitch as Zero called her by her last name alone. He understood Zero's traumatic circumstances, but the way he treats such a rare kind is disgusting in his views. To Satomi, that is exactly what she wants. Nothing is more precious to her than to be the same as others. Fangs, wings, she will not miss them if they were to disappear. After all, all she is as a vampire, a Pureblood to be more exact, is no more foreign to her than vampires are to mankind itself. Her wings twitch, but not with pain. It is merely her anxiety of not knowing the power she obtains from them.

After another roll of bandages is disposed of, Satomi bows and pays her thanks to Zero. The vampire hunter all but shrugs and tells her not to stress over it. With a giggle, hop, and a skip, Satomi enters the hall with a glowing figure. The halls are dark and cold, seeing as it is night. She feels around on her person to find a tiny calendar to look up the date. November 2, 2011; a regular fall night with no particular importance to her as a person. Even so, the month troubles her so. Within a few weeks is the arrival of a special day indeed. Unfortunately, to her, it is nothing more than a dead holiday. Without her family, there is just no use of celebrating something that reminds her of tragedy and misfortune.

Not even if she is to turn sixteen on that very day.

Wednesday, December 13, 1995; the day a miraculous girl was born. With screams filling the estate that was the Mors residence, Isis had felt uneasy. That is, until he saw the frail infant that had been produced. Christened as 'Satomi Mors', as ironic as the small ceremony was. Every year on December 13, her family would gather around their table, servants and all, and have a wonderful evening with games and such.

Years such as her second and her ninth birthday did not end up as perfect. You could say these days were the cause of her grudge against formality. As an infant, the words had confused her and hurt her head. She was grumpy all the evening and ate her cake without a single 'thanks' as she received presents one-by-one. She had to work her tiny rear off late at night writing thank-you essays to each and every giver before a single clock in the estate struck midnight. She had even gathered them with Isis to make sure of that!

As for her ninth birthday, the night was cold and the celebration was held outside in the bitter wind. Satomi had no idea as for her parent's apparent madness, but she did not speak a word against it. With the cold weather, her cheeks turned red and her body shivered. It was hard without her dear sister, Uteri, but she could live with Isis, her faithful servant and more so of a friend. That year, her parents had decided to invite many guests, that of which annoyed Satomi to the core. Her parties were to be to the family_ alone._ How dare her parents break tradition? All the party, she was over-showered with 'Lady Mors', 'Miss Mors', and other horrid forms of formality.

Satomi guesses that it must have gotten to her back in those days. _Ha, silly to be thinking about the causes of my pet-peeve, huh?_ Satomi wondered silently to herself. The idea seems rather silly to her, so she laughs. "Lady Mors," a voice whispers.

Her stomach churns. The little blood flow in her veins freezes entirely as her eyes harden. In front of her stands Ichiru Kiryu, smirking as if he had currently retrieved victory in combat. The simple idea of that being his cause of smirking made her shiver. As for the use of formality, she disregarded it just this once. He was new, after all. Regaining her composure, Satomi curls her fingers into her palms and stares at the feet of none other than the perpetrator of her thoughts. "P-P-Ple-Plea-Please ca-ca-call m-m-me S-Satomi!" she bows, shaking with cold sweat dripping down her back. It was even a mystery to her as to why she was so nervous.

"Sorry, Lady Mors, but I am one for formality," Ichiru bows himself.

_Oh God he shall be the death of me! _"P-Please…i-i-if yo-you wo-wo-wou-would, it w-w-w-"

"Spit it out, Lady Mors."

That stabs at her nerves. _Wh-What?_ Her mouth goes into a straight line. Her back straightens and her fingers clasp the opposite set. "Excuse m-me," she stumbles with her words, "b-but that was not par-particularly _formal_ of you."

"Oh, so in the end you truly do wish for formality, is that it you hypocrite?" his menacing smirk grows.

_What is his plan? If it is to infuriate me, he is achieving his goal!_ Satomi's eyes began to color themselves solid, losing all meanings of life inside. "I be no hypocrite. I _hate_ formality. I _also_ hate those who purposely try to infuriate me when I have given them no meaning of doing so."

Ichiru's lilac eyes roll. The way he does such is mocking and rather irritates poor Satomi Mors. "I guess I've been found out, Lady Mors," he sighs in false defeat. "I guess I shall have to obey you, Lady Mors, and cease to try and infuriate me, _my lady._"

Before she even knows it, her hand is already in the air.

_**SLAP!**_

Ichiru blinks in confusion, holding his stinging cheek. He stares at Satomi Mors, eyes colored a dull brown while her hair sways gently with movement. "Do not infuriate me," she growls, "for you will not enjoy the consequences."

Her legs start to take her past him, but he grabs her elbow quick enough. His head is facing the ground, the smirk hidden beneath hanging strands of silver hair. "Tell me, Lady Mors…" he chuckles, "have you never wondered about that secret power?"

Satomi's blood runs cold once more. Her head turns slowly, eyes once more sprinkled with the lights of innocence and purity. "W-What do you…mean?" she utters the four words with barely a breath.

"I mean that gift you receive at birth, along with your wings," Ichiru pokes her back with a finger. She winces due to pain. "Ah…not fully recovered, hmm?"

"N-Not entire-entirely…" she stutters more. "B-But-!"

Ichiru slams her into a wall, her head swirling with questions. _What is happening? What does he want? Why did he come to this academy? What does he know of my special ability, even though I have not the foggiest clue?_ All the confusion leads to a single tear to drip from her eye, all the pain leads to a second. "Aw, no need for tears," Ichiru wipes them away. "All I want is for you to listen, is that alright?" With no other options open, Satomi nods slowly. "Good, now I want you to meet me tomorrow by the gate after dark, where I will lead you to a certain place. Do you understand this?" Once more, she nods. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement."

Ichiru removes his weight from her and simply walks off. Satomi stares after him, footsteps behind her startling her. She whips around to Zero Kiryu and the Headmaster. "Satomi?" the Headmaster addresses. "What are you still doing here?"

Satomi does nothing more than blink. Her head feels slightly light, but she does not care for that as of now. Slowly, her arms wrap around her pectorals and squeeze for reassurance. With a turn of her heel, Satomi walks away, leaving Zero and Headmaster to wonder what had happened to startle Lady Mors so.


	13. Library

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Library**_

The following day proceeds slowly. It is as if Satomi walks through molasses and glue mixed together with taffy. Last night's startle had left her nerves shot and now she can barely stop shaking. Isis had noticed this changed when she came back last night, but she told him to let the matter die. It was nothing. Satomi still feels dreadful for lying to her friend, but she wants a clean deal with Ichiru and her. If she were to tell, what then? Would he be angry? What would he do in order to get back at her?

This thought makes her smile a little. For one, he never said to come alone. Two, what could he do that would harm her? This sends a warm feeling throughout her body as she smiles. She turns to Ichiru, not prepared to tell him of the discovery of the loophole. In so, she stands, hands folded over her lap. "Isis, may I speak with you for a mo-"

"Actually, Satomi?" Ichiru interrupts. "I have a quick thing to discuss with you _in private_."

The Mors vampire sighs and directs to the door. Ichiru stands and exits, Satomi stepping out after. "What is it?" she inquires.

"Don't tell me you plan to take another with you?" he snarls.

Her face remains blank as her hands remain stiff. He is only human, so he cannot harm her except through her tender wings. With them gone, what would be the difference? She would still be a Pureblood vampire, and one thing she knew about her wings was that they would grow back. Not even anti-vampire weapons could cut them off permanently! "You never said that was not allowed," she simply states. "Therefore, I am entitled to tell at least two, seeing this is a _Pureblood_ you are messing with here. If I were to go, Isis would be sure to tell that I was the last with you. Even you cannot do anything to stop _that_."

Ichiru ponders on it and finally sighs. "I'm beat. As long as it goes to two _alone_. If I find out that more were told…"

"_What?"_ she hisses. "You are human. I am a Pureblood. I am not aware of the level of your memory span, but I am more powerful in comparison." This seems to strike him cold. "I am only doing this to learn of my wings, that is all. Remember that, Ichiru Kiryu."

Satomi strides back in and shuts the door after, locking Ichiru out. "Why are you locking the human out?" Isis wonders.

"Because, my dear Isis," she smiles softly, "I have my topic to discuss with you, remember?"

"Of course, my-I mean Satomi," he quickly corrects with the narrowing of her chocolate eyes.

Her head bows. "Thank you," she giggles lightly. "Now, Mr. Kiryu out there in the hall has told me to go with him to a secret location. Will you accompany me as to ensure that no harm comes to me, Isis?"

The common vampire seems disgusted. "Of course, Satomi!" he exclaims, standing. "Did he threaten you to ask this of you?" She gives one curt nod. Isis's face flushes red and he rolls up his sleeves, stomping to the door. "Why I 'ought 'a!"

Satomi giggles and holds one arm in front of him. "Calm down, Fido," she jokes. "Now, I will be sneaking to the Day Class side to inquire the _other_ Mr. Kiryu of the same. Please watch over this dorm while I do so?"

Isis blinks before sighing and stepping back, bowing. "Yes, Satomi."

She pats his head and strides over to the window, unlatching it and slipping out. Isis closes it and latches it after her as she works on climbing up. The rough stone sends sharp signals through her nerves, but she is quick to ignore them. After all, it _is _mere stone. As long as it does not grind against her wings, there will not be much trouble put out. Gripping the edge of the roof, she heaves herself up, scraping her knee on the edge. Only a wince of pain shows on her face. The scrape does not prevent her from standing on the roof and carefully walking across it. Satomi mounts her feet against the wall and scales down the wall, hopping off when there is only a foot left between her shoes and the ground.

The man at the gate nods as she requests to exit. He scribbles down this action as she dashes across the grounds. Hopefully she did not have to interrupt a class to talk to Zero. If he was in the middle of class, she could simply wander about the trees and things until lunch. At that time he should be free to talk to. With the plan already configured inside her skull, she runs forward a tad faster.

Chatter fills the classroom as the Day Class students are all gathered inside. Most are out of their seats and standing in groups to discuss mere nonsense such as holiday plans and crushes. Zero, per usual, sits at his seat in complete silence. His forehead is on the top of his folded arms as he attempts to sleep. That, however, is useless due to the extreme noise that all the students are causing. He could just scream 'shut up' or something of the sort, but even he has no authority to do so before class. All he can do is keep to his own thoughts and wonder what goes through that small brain inside the Headmaster's head.

The door opens slowly and several people become quiet. Soon enough, the whole room is drowning with the silence. _Finally,_ Zero thinks in relief. "E-Excuse me…B-But may I see Z-Zero?" he hears Satomi request.

Zero lets out a deep, drawn out sigh and pulls his head up. He stands and pushes in his chair, walking to the door. Satomi is there in her Night Class uniform, the small hat with the ribbon slanted on her head. If he had to guess, he would say that it is her favorite accessory. Yet again, he does not know that much about her, so he cannot judge fairly. Stepping past, he waits for Satomi Mors to get out of the room and shut the door with patience. Whatever she has to say, he will listen to.

"What is it?" he yawns, patting his mouth.

Satomi fidgets slightly and lets out a tiny gulp. Something obviously has her startled by what he can see. "I…would like to inquire as to if you have questions about the power my wings are rumored to contain," she whispers. As said, the problem with her whispers is that they are nothing more than mouthing.

Zero notices this and raises a brow. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" he asks.

With a bit more force, she repeats, "I would like to inquire as to if you have questions about the power my wings are rumored to contain."

He nods slowly. "Okay. To be honest, yes, but what exactly do you mean by this? Do you know what power it is now?"

She shakes her head softly, the bob of silver tickling the skin on her face as it shifts. "No, no. The thing is, Ichiru Kiryu-yes, Ichiru Kiryu, the one sharing my dorm-says he wants to lead me off to a place where I can get a hint to my power, or something like that." She pauses, trying to remember the exact words. "Anyways, that is not the problem though. The problem is that he wants to do this at night and he was rather threatening yesterday…I know he is human, but it would make me feel better if you were there to help me. Of course, you would be alongside Isis."

_So that's what scared her!_ Zero hisses inside. His hands curl up into fists slowly, but then unclench. He knew his twin did not make the best decisions, or the worst. Well, maybe the worst, but the point is that Ichiru must have had reason for this. Maybe he also wants to discover the power Satomi gets from her wings alone? Zero will not know unless he accepts this. In truth, that is not the only reason he says his next words.

"Sure," he shrugs. "I'll do it. Just as long as nobody bites me, okay?"

Satomi's eyes roll and she nods in agreement. "I assure you that nobody will be biting you," she states with a sarcastic hint in her voice. With that, she walks back to return to her dorm, the scrape on her leg only letting one drop of blood down and sending Zero's throat into a burning frenzy.

,','0,','

Night falls over the academy soon enough. Satomi remains in her uniform as Isis remains in his own attire. There is really no need for change, after all. Ichiru had left earlier to do a quick errand and go to the gate, so Satomi has her uneasiness with her. Whatever the errand was, it was obviously something to make her cooperate. If not, then she is to be at ease, is she not? With a small huff, she sneaks out of the window, Isis following her in her wake. Careful to make sure the window gets latched, they pick up the speed and race to the gate, the old man not quite understanding why they were out when Satomi had clearly stated that she did not feel well.

Satomi's lie will have to stick until the end of this little adventure. At the gate is ichiru and Zero, Ichiru holding a key and a flashlight. The pureblood lets out a sigh of relief, the lack of danger comforting. She walks a little closer to them, smiling with confidence. "We are here," she announces. "Now, is the leader going to lead us to our _deaths_ or is he going to keep to his word?"

Ichiru chuckles and directs to the gate to the academy. "Follow me and see for yourself, _Lady Mors,_" he taunts.

As he ventures forward, Zero and Isis are forced to push her forward by the upper back as she clenches her jaw and fists in rage. _Stupid formality! I hate it! Damn you Ichiru for enjoying my misery!_ These thoughts scroll through her brain as they continue on. Her pent up rage eventually dies down and she is able to walk by herself, her expression blank and unreadable.

Zero pats her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "Relax, it's just me," Zero assures.

"And I should relax…why?" she teases, smirking.

He, however, does not take the joke so lightly. Instead, he faces the ground slightly. "You're right. You really shouldn't," he murmurs sadly.

Satomi immediately regrets her attempt to brighten the mood. "I apologize," she sighs. "That was out of line."

"No, it's okay," he says. "The truth, after all, is the truth."

She wishes that she could have just kept her mouth shut. Knowing that he is most likely not going to accept an apology, she keeps silent. Usually she knows once something is out of line, but now the confidence of that judgment wavers. Satomi does not wish to hurt him, physically or mentally. With a sigh, she hugs her pectorals and stares at the sky, the cobblestone under the soles of their shoes the only thing tearing through the silence.

Eventually it is broken by Zero, an unlikely person to wish for conversation. "Mors?" he addresses. She faces him with a hint of sadness in her expression. "What's your favorite accessory?"

The question makes her laugh a little. _What an odd question to hear from him!_ "Why do you ask?" she challenges.

Zero rolls his lilac eyes and drops his fist lightly on the top of her head, making her hat shift a little. "Don't you get the wrong idea," he growls, even though it is worthless when the amusement breaks through. "I just see that hat on you a lot, so I got curious."

"Well, why ask when you know the answer?" she bashes her eyelashes. "My little hat and I go a long ways back, don't you know?"

"No, I don't," Zero huffs. "Which is why I asked. I don't know you well enough to judge fairly. For all I know, it could have been your fangs or something."

Satomi gives a slow nod. "Very true," she observes. "Okay, then we will take this time to fill in the tiny spaces of our minds that is missing the information of the other, okay?"

A small punch to the arm notifies her of Isis, that being his little action of warning. "Not too much, Satomi," Isis reminds.

"Oh boo you!" she pouts childishly. "Zero is a dear friend now, so I can tell him what I want to!"

Isis's eyes rolled. "Even if you're a virgin?"

"That's not exactly a private matter to me…" Satomi laughed nervously, not understanding the real motivation of that example.

Her servant shrugs in defeat. With that, Zero and Satomi discuss about themselves, sharing small stories of their lives. Ichiru fills in embarrassing parts Zero tries to skip over, making Zero chase his twin for a bit. That goes on until the four reach a dark and looming building, cracked and broken. "Here we are," Ichiru smiles. "This is an old library." He inserts the key into the door and unlocks it. "There is a boat-load of vampire secrets in here kept by the hunters, so we should be able to find the secret to your wings in here."

"Ichiru, that sort of thing can't be permitted by the hunters!" Zero tries to yank his twin away.

Ichiru only jerks back. "Feh, who cares? They forgot about this dump long ago, otherwise they would have taken better care of it." The hunter seems to relax slightly. In so, Ichiru opens the door and holds it for the three to enter. He closes it behind himself and hands Satomi the key. "So you don't feel so uneasy, _Lady Mors._"

"The only reason why your head is not lopped off yet is because-"-Satomi starts.

Ichiru, however, counters before she finishes. "You do not harm humans?" he smirks. When she is silent, he taps her nose. "Got 'cha."

Biting back a few choice words, Satomi stomps off to a bookcase caked in cobwebs. She brushes away some black widows before starting the investigation on her end. The search stretches on and on, the pile of books thoroughly skimmed and read through getting larger and larger by the half-hour. As Zero becomes more and more tired, he notices the sun beginning to rise. "Hey, we should stop and go back," he yawns.

Isis shakes his head. "We cannot simply give up now!" he exclaims. "The secret of Satomi's wings could be here!"

"COULD," Zero stresses. "Meaning that there is a possibility. What is that possibility? VERY SLIM."

Both Ichiru and Satomi glare at them. They put a finger to their lips and hiss out, "SH!" With that, they keep up the investigation much to Zero's complaint.

Satomi pulls down yet another book, the title scratched off. She opens the book to find only one page left. Even so, it is coated in dried blood. Holding her nose, she squints to read. It takes quite a bit of focusing, but she manages otherwise. The word 'Mors' catches her attention though. On other sections of the page, she finds 'death', 'emotion', 'succubus', 'nightmare', and 'beautiful beast'.

Beautiful beast.

Beautiful.

That is part of the meaning of 'Satomi'.

With a thick gulp, she shuts the book and stands. "I found something," she announces. "It is brief, but…"

Ichiru chucks the book he holds over his shoulder and smiles. "Excellent!"

"But why do you even want to know?" Zero inquires. His twin chuckles. "What?"

"Oh Zero," Ichiru shakes his head. "_Everyone_ wants to know her power. It might let me sleep at night if it's useless, you know."

Satomi blinks a bit and sighs. "Well, if we are done," Isis sets his book down, "shall we-"

_**KHACK!**_

All four freeze at the sound of the door.

"There you are!" Kaname Kuran snaps. "All of you to the academy now!"

Zero stands and glares. "Or _what_, Kuran?"

Kaname steps aside and the Headmaster comes in, sad by the looks of it. "Or the hunters will have to take you into custody, I am afraid."


	14. Detention

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Detention**_

Satomi's back is stiff, her posture one-hundred percent sophisticated. The chocolate eyes are filled with stern and narrowed at Kaname Kuran and the Headmaster of Cross Academy. On her left is Zero, her right Isis, and behind her Ichiru. Despite the uncertainty she usually receives from the Kiryu twin, her stress burns it out. "I see no reason as to why the hunters would care about an abandoned library," she scoffs. "Once abandoned, it is free reign; do you not understand that, ?"

Kaien Cross sighs and leans forward, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. "It is not that it was abandoned, it was…how do I put it? I guess you could say _put aside_ until future purposes." His back straightens a little. "Whoever told you that it was abandoned was either lying or misinformed."

Zero and Isis glare at Ichiru, who shrugs with innocence he lacks. Satomi sighs with discontent and leans back in her chair, sifting her silver bob with her lean fingers. "Well, how unfortunate to be informed by a liar," she utters under her breath alone. Her voice raises itself as her fingers slip out of her hair. "I deeply apologize for this misconvenience."

The Headmaster smiles and bows his head deeply. "The apology is accepted." He leans back in a little thought. "…Although a punishment is still in order. If I do not report this to the hunters and they find out you went without any warning of sorts…"

"That is quite alright," Satomi smiles softly herself. "Nobody should be without discipline. Otherwise they would be brats that think they could get away with robbing the world."

Zero mentally applauds her for the handicraft of her words. He never really did find vampires diplomatic, but that is yet another humane quirk he finds in her. "I agree with Satomi," he blurts. "But to be honest, I think a report to the hunters is a little…drastic…"

The Headmaster nods in understanding. It does not take him long to think of a compromise. "Detention," he suggests, "seeing as you are students."

"Two of us, that is," Isis speaks up. Ichiru nods.

Satomi giggles and turns her head. "Would you rather a report to the hunters?" she wonders teasingly. They shake their heads in unison. "Heehee, I thought not."

Zero faces the Headmaster and nods for a group agreement. "Okay, we'll serve detention," he confirms.

Kaien Cross grabs four slips of paper and jots the same thing on each. Handing it to each one of them, they see it is a detention pass with a date on it. Tomorrow at noon in the school building. With that, the four leave whilst Kaname stays. "Only a detention?" Kaname asks.

The Headmaster shrugs innocently. "What can I say? That library was put aside. Someone was bound to mistake it for being abandoned sooner or later…" What nobody knew, even Kaien, was that one book was taken from that very same library. That culprit is Satomi Mors.

,','0,','

The next morning brings us Satomi in bed, scanning the words over and over again. 'Death', 'emotion', 'succubus', 'nightmare', 'beautiful'. _What could those words possibly mean?_ The rustling of Ichriu Kiryu makes her blood freeze in their veins. Until she is sure he is fast asleep, she continues inspecting the blood-covered page. Satomi knows well that the book was supposed to remain in the library, but she had to indulge her curiosity. Of course, the only cost for her satisfaction is the paranoia which comes from being found out of theft. Isis also does not know of this sin. Satomi does not plan to reveal this to him either. Nobody must know of this act until her curiosity is dowsed.

With the rising sun getting higher and higher, Satomi whips on her Night Class uniform and slips the book inside her jacket for safety. Unless there is a pervert on campus-_besides Zero-_, not a single soul will search inside her jacket for any reason whatsoever. For now she will simply walk around until the time of noon arrives. Slipping out the window and climbing up the wall, her knee is cut on the edge of the window. Knowing that a Pureblood's scent is rather noticeable with a cut more than a mere scrape, she quickens her pace. Unfortunately, once she grabs the edge of the ceiling, her fingers are squished under a shoe, making her drop and crash harshly into the ground.

A small amount of blood spurts out of her mouth. The little dribble on her chin is easily erased by her jacket sleeve. Satomi glares at the culprit: Hanabusa Aido. "What is the meaning of this?" she shouts.

"Lord Kuran has told us to keep you within your dorms until noon," he informs.

Her glare is menacing. She truly hates having to scale to these heights, but she refuses to be a prisoner in an academy. "Well tell your dear lord that I will not be confined in this manner!" she scolds. "There is no reason to fear my running, or take away my rights for a mere walk!" As the venom in her voice increases, Hanabusa's expression grows more afraid. "Also, there is no possible excuse of causing me to fall off the edge just to tell me this measly fact! You will tell your precious lord this, _is this understood?"_

He gulps and nods, quick to retreat. Satomi huffs and pushes herself onto her feet, brushing off the dirt on her skirt. Her climb is restarted and this time she makes it onto the roof, jumping off the other end and running out of the area with guilt building up in her lungs. All she wants is to be normal. This fear from a mere growl should not be happening like so.

Zero sits in class, the noise just as it was last morning. Yuki and Sayori are no help either. Being on the far left and sitting next to the window, he glances out of boredom. He blinks, however, when he sees Satomi sitting outside rolled into a ball. Zero frowns and taps the window in small hopes she will hear. She is a Pureblood after all, she might be able to. Suspicions confirmed, she looks up with a sad look. It disappears at the sight of him and she waves. They have a silent conversation of what made Satomi look so upset, a majority of it Satomi denying it, until the teacher enters.

Satomi continues to sit there, staring at the sky as Zero stares at her. Even though he should be doing his work, he cannot stop wondering why she looked upset. The Pureblood just stares at the sky, hoping Zero will be a 'good boy' and start doing his work. A soft giggle escapes her lips. _Oh who am I kidding?_ Satomi thinks. _He never seemed like the one to stick to school work._

That seems to be the case until Isis comes along and offers Satomi a hand. "Lord Kuran wishes an audience with you," he informs.

"Did Mr. Aido send him my message?" Satomi asks. Isis nods and takes the hand she holds up. She lets out a small grunt as he lifts her up. "Well, I suppose a scolding is in my future, huh?"

He shrugs and follows her as she heads for the Night Dormitories. Once there, Ruka Souen is standing at the door in waiting. "Hello Satomi," she greets softly. "Lord Kuran is up in his room."

Satomi nods politely and smiles. "Thank you, Ruka." Isis and Satomi step past and venture up the stairs. Once in front of the designated doors, Satomi pulls them open. "Kaname?"

The addressed turns. His calm expression turns sour. "There you are, Lady Mors." Satomi does not waste her breath in repeating what she has said over and over again. "What? No corrections this time?"

"I would rather not waste my breath if you have not gotten it by now."

The chuckle is deep and cold. "I see. Now, Aido told me what you said."

Satomi gives a curt nod. "I gather you summoned me to tell me that I have no place to say such?"

"The exact opposite," Kaname corrects. "I simply wanted to ask why you detest formality, but yet flaunt around your authority?" The offence in the statement is clear.

She straightens and her smile appears. "I might do that, yes, but did he not mention that he _stomped_ on my hand as I was climbing?" The sore expression on Kaname's face was replaced with confusion. "Ah, so he didn't. Well, last I checked it was a taboo to harm a Pureblood?"

Kaname nods. "You are not mistaken," he answers. "Any proof?" She offers her hand with slight bruises on the knuckles. "Ah. Well, I guess my question is pointless then."

"Now, please do not punish poor Hanabusa," she sighs. "He was only following _your_ orders."

Kaname nods once again. "Will do. Now, I believe your detention is to be served soon?"

She glances at the clock in the room and her jaw drops. "Oh!" she runs out. "Heave ho, Isis m' lad!" Satomi snatches her servant's arm and drags him behind to the stairs.

"AH!" he exclaims, shocked. "W-What-!"

"It's noon!" she informs simply. He shuts up and runs as well.

,','0,','

All four are sitting in the room. At the front is Yuki and Sayori, put in charge by volunteering. Of course, they do not really want to stay there, as Satomi is panting her lungs out of commission. As Zero pats her back, Isis stares at the clock. "Ichiru, what did that paper say this ended?"

"At twilight," Ichiru yawns. "So basically they also skip classes…"

Yuki Cross sighs and leans on the front desk. "Well, at least this empty classroom came in handy." The girl notices Satomi's disbelieving stare. "Um…What?"

"It's…farther…than…the…other!" she wheezes, being silenced by the pats on her back.

Zero faces only her, a little worried by the pink face. "Catch your breath, Mors," he instructs. She works silently to obey.

They are all then silent. With only the ticks of the clock and the tired pants of Satomi to make noise, they grow restless. Eventually Isis pass out due to boredom. The sudden 'thunk' on the floor makes them all jump and stare at the poor vampire. All they do after that is fall back into silence. Satomi lets out a long, drawn out sigh and sits up, Zero's hand being pushed down to her mid-back. "What a bore," she yawns. "Are all detentions like this?"

"Pretty much," Zero answers. He twists to face the clock. "Eh, be lucky, we have four hours left." Satomi groans and slams her head on the table.

Another hour passes in silence. Of course there is with the occasional shifting, but what does one expect in a room of six, drowning in silence? Zero watches Satomi, wondering how such a polite girl can turn out to be such a normal teen; a restless one. The next hour passes in a similar way, except the fidgeting increases. The third hour is when Satomi makes the table crack with another head slam. "UGH!"

"Calm down, Satomi!" Zero laughs, patting her back. "You made it this-"

"I'm dying!" she laughs as well, leaning against Zero for support. "A-Ask my ribs!"

Unknown to Satomi, Zero blushes. "Y-Yeah…Anyways," Zero tries to control her, "calm down before you blow it."

"Oh jeez," Yuki smiles. "You might want to listen to him, Satomi!"

Satomi, however, keeps laughing. Ichiru stares and Sayori giggles at the odd action of Satomi. "Silence can drive the best insane," Isis chuckles, rubbing one eye.

The girl suddenly straightens with a smile. "I have no idea what you mean," she strains, fighting back laughter.

"Oh boy, we lost her!" Zero groans. Satomi laughs again.

Yuki narrows her eyes and runs up. "Stop making her laugh!" she scolds.

Zero feigns a shocked expression. "Why, Yuki, did I just hear that you want someone to be _sad_?" He chuckles at her groan and as she hits him repeatedly as punishment. "Why the abuse!"

"Please calm down, Satomi!" Sayori runs up, patting the poor girl's back as she laughs harder.

Isis then blinks and pokes her. "You know I think this is a stress release."

"A what?" Ichiru turns to him.

The servant turns to Ichiru. "You know, how she lets out stress. Usually she laughed as a young child and did not have a care in the world. Lately she does not laugh as much and has many worries. Such as her power, for instance." He ignores the decrease of laughter. "Besides, she cannot let emotion get the best of her otherwise she would not get anything done."

Satomi stops laughing completely. The words click into her brain in a scary way, as if that is what was missing all along. _Succubi are those who control emotions, to make those emotions control their victims. If their emotions get in the way, they cannot do anything. Does this mean…_

Emotion.

Beautiful beast.

Succubi go into the nightmares of those they prey upon.

Halloween.

Satomi gulps and nods. "Yes, I guess that is true," she whispers. "Sorry."

"Speak up Mors," Zero pats her back. Now he worries at her tortured expression.

Isis clears his throat and points to the clock. "Twilight has come," he informs. The rest cheer and stand to walk out, Satomi with them. Although, Satomi runs to her dorm immediately. Her power, the power by her wings is not _just_ a power.

She is probably a succubus.


	15. Succubus

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Succubus **_

Isis finds her dorm doors locked later this evening. No amount of pounding and knocking coaxes her to open the door. Ichiru comes shortly after the servant gives up, blinking. He tries himself, but his attempts are in vain. Eventually any remaining students in the Night Class are gathered to try and coax her out, but all they receive is a harsh thump from the opposing side; it is possibly a book of sorts.

Fifth of November arrives at the stroke of midnight, when Kaname taps on the door with the tip of his right index finger. "Lady Mors, are you in?" No reply is given. "Lady Mors?" A loud thump is his answer. This time it sounds a bit thick, like a bag of textbooks almost.

The fifth passes like clockwork and enters into the sixth. Isis worries about his master and so do several of the students. Zero frowns at hearing of Satomi's condition of having shut herself into her dorm. All he knows is that whatever triggered this happened during detention. In so, he sits in the classroom in a glum mood, producing and aura that keeps away the annoying fan-girls in the Day Class.

This shut-in phase comes to Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross's attention soon enough. The Headmaster comes and taps a few times on the large doors to her dorm, but receives what everyone else has been: a thump from a book or a bag of books. Toga fully suspects some plot, but Kaien dismisses it as a simple teenage phase.

On the night of the seventh, very late may it be said, Zero stares at the ceiling of his dorm. On his face is a deep frown as he fights to remember the details of Satomi's face. They are all too clear, but yet all too different. He longs to see her face for reasons he cannot admit to himself. While in thought, someone knocks on his door. Confused as to who would be awake at this ungodly hour, he hops out of bed and trudges to the door, rubbing one eye.

"What is it?" he mutters as he opens the door. The beating of his heart ceases when he sees Satomi, her hair tangled and deep bags forming under her eyes. "Dear God, what happened to _you?_!"

"A discovery, that's what!" she laughs merrily, slapping him on the shoulder. Flouncing in, she shuts the door gently and faces him. "I think I got why my wings are here, why what happened on Halloween, well, happened, and why I even _exist_! Took only three days to, yes it did!"

Zero blinks at her oddly. Eventually he pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation. "And you came to me at this time of night…why?"

"To tell you!" she laughs. "Didn't you want to know? After all, you came to the library with Ichiru, Isis, and me."

The hunter blinks for a minute before sighing in defeat. "Okay, you got me there. But how did you even figure it out?"

Satomi's smile grows. A warm feeling spurts in Zero's chest at the magnificence of said smile. "Snuck out the window," she hums with a stuck-out tongue. "Really, that abandoned library had _so_ much that we could not see! The basement had more of the hush-hush stuff, such as Pureblood journals and what-not."

Zero's eyes bug out of his skull. "Satomi!" he hisses. "You weren't supposed to go back there!"

"Can you blame me? I was searching for my power and being," she pouts cutely. Even this does not remove the hunter's glare. "Anyways, if you are quite done scolding me like my _mother_, I have come to the conclusion that there is a type of vampire not yet discovered: Succubus."

Before Zero can tell her that the detention session has obviously made her lose it completely, she holds up several battered novels, most with coffee-stained pages and eaten-out covers. Most have dried blood, making the Level D's nose twitch, but Satomi takes care of that by replacing them back into her book bag. "So…Records and what not have lead you to this?" he questions. She gives a happy nod, which makes him want to not tell her off for going back. With a sigh, he rakes the back of his neck. "Satomi…We have to tell the hunters you went searching through their library _again_," he huffs. "I mean, it's the right thing to do."

Satomi frowns. "But if you say again, they'll question about the first time and eventually find out you, Isis, and Ichiru went along," she reminds. "I want to be reported for searching it once, is that okay?"

Zero blinks again. "Wait…so you _want_ to be turned in?"

"Again, Zero, nobody can go without punishment otherwise they would be brats who think that they could rob the world," she sighs gloomily. "I do not want to be a brat."

Smiling, Zero nods. "Okay, but could you give me a little proof as to this theory of yours?" Satomi unzips the back of her shirt to pop out her wings. "Other than that," he chuckles, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Satomi offers him the oldest-looking journal of the stack. He accepts it and sits on the bed to read.

**November 18, 1482**

_The weather is frigid. The humans are bitter from the lack of food and the disappearances of the village males due to some of the piggish Succubi here. I, Elren Mors, find this disgusting. Without true love, we might as well fall to the class of former human vampires. We are blessed with wings and tails, also unbelievable beauty. Why waste it on random garbage? Sadly, my hands grow numb, so I must stop with this nonsensical rambling for tonight._

**November 20, 1482**

_Nothing has yet to improve. Succubi are dying by the minute. I fear that soon enough we will be no more. How though? How can we keep living? We have no place to go other than this forest land, but this land is killing us faster than the Black Death!_

**November 21, 1482**

_I am barely living. Coughing up blood is not a pleasant experience, may I just say that? This tree is not warm enough to sustain my health further. Fortunately, I see a figure in the distance. Could this be my savior? I shall put down this rickety journal and see._

**November 23, 1482**

_Pardon my absence, but this is truly wonderful! A man has taken me in and may I say this home is comfortable! All the food I want, all the warmth I need. All I have, though, that dampers this positivity is the fact that I cannot help but wonder if my savior be a tyrant. I rather dislike tyrants, for they use poor humans for their own gain. I, personally, would rather keep to my pacifist nature and refrain from harming humans._

**November 30, 1482**

_Oh boy, this place is so welcoming I am forgetting to leave the traces of my life here! How is one to know the merry discussions that come between me and Sir Gerald Bothingham (the man that so graciously took me in)? How is one to know that he is dashing, a cute little Widow's Peak on his forehead to? His eyes are the deepest crimson and his skin is buttermilk pale. So lovely is his broad shoulders and strong chest, the towering figure at least a globe higher from my head's peak. I never knew that humans could have such attractive males! Is this why my fellow Succubi were so keen as to take all the males they desired? Speaking of which, where are they? Surely not ALL of them perished!_

**December 1, 1482**

_A new month brings a pressing day. My poor friend, Julli Himmers, has just arrived on Sir Gerald's doorstep. The poor sir was so surprised! No later did I see fangs in his mouth. When I pressed him on the matter, he 'came rather depressed and told me the one thing I rather did not want to here: he is a Pureblood. Yet, he is so…No. I must not fall for this spell of his. I am a Succubus, damnit!_

The hunter glances up at Satomi, shutting the book. "So…Elren fell for him, didn't she?" he whispers, dumbstruck. If Satomi is a Succubus…If she can lure in men at her will…

"Yes, sadly," Satomi sighs, leaning back on her arms. "To tell you the truth, Purebloods were a bit more common then, so Julli met up with a Pureblood and there came my father's line and my mother's line. Is that proof enough to support my 'theory'?" Zero nods soullessly. Satomi stands to leave, taking the journal from him. She is at the door before he springs up and grabs her wrist. "What the-"-Zero slams her onto the bed. "Zero!"

His fingers are trembling, his eyes hidden under the silver bangs. "Why?" he growls. "Why do you have to be…be _this?_!" Satomi grows silent. "I-I don't want to fall under your stupid spell to lure in men, Succubus!" The cold muzzle of Bloody Rose pushes up to under her chin. "Is that what you came to this academy for? HUH?**!** To lure in someone for your sick entertainment?**!**"

Satomi feels the warm tears brimming her eyes. Instead of cold, the muzzle feels warm, like it is burning the skin of her chin. She rapidly grabs Zero's wrists that hold the gun and the muzzle, fighting to remove them. Her knee locates itself to his lower gut as an assistant. "S-Stop!" she cries. "Z-Zero, get a h-hold o-of yourself!"

With his jaw in a tight lock, Zero raises the gun. "SHUT UP!" he roars, striking it across her face. A deep cut splashes blood onto his sheets and he covers his mouth with one sleeve. _Ugh…_

Satomi takes this opportunity to grab his wrist and yank harshly to the left, bringing him crashing to the ground. With a squeak, she rushes out of the door and down the hall, trying hard not to bring any of the Day Class males out of their slumber. Surprisingly, they stay sleeping as she runs and cries. Somehow she knew that this would happen, but Satomi guesses that she just did not want to believe Zero would hate her for being a Succubus, or a Succubus-Vampire if you will.

Zero refuses to chase after her. Instead he forces himself to the sink, where in the mirror he finds a disheveled young man with burning crimson eyes. Grabbing his throat, he grits his teeth and tries to breathe in and out. With this his chest tightens and he opens his eyes to the regular lilac color. He searches his face for the answer of the knot in his chest but finds nothing. Zero turns to the door and frowns. Satomi is a Succubus and tricked him. She brought him to believe…That he…

But did she really?

His breath catches and his spirits fall. Satomi is a Pureblood vampire, a Succubus to be exact, a type of Pureblood vampire. Yet, throughout this time, what had she done wrong? They have teased each other, they have laughed together, they have been in detention together. Satomi had even tried to commit suicide, but somehow stopped herself. She refuses to harm humans, she smiles at the sight of him, and she had come to him first with her new discovery. Zero's eyes widen and he falls fighting any tears that threaten to fall.

He has just forced away a girl because of her race alone.


	16. Sad to Happy

_**Linkinparkfan9799**_

_**Bloody Wings and Fangs**_

_**Sad to Happy**_

The students of the Day Class stare at the snow-haired boy as he sulks in his usual seat, eyes lifeless with woe. Nobody is quite sure how this came to be, but they have their guesses. 'Did he have a fight with Satomi?' would be a majority of them.

_Satomi…Satomi…Satomi…_Zero glances at the door in vain. The only way she will ever be in this class is either to observe or if the Night Class has given her trouble and she transferred. Yet he still has small hopes that she will come, just so he can get a chance to say 'I'm sorry', no matter how loud or disturbing he might turn out to be. These particular thoughts are interrupted by a certain Day Class girl by the name of 'Yuki Cross'.

She seems stern; irritated. The look on her face clearly shows impatience and anxiety. "Okay, what's up?" she demands. Zero only responds with a weak 'nothing'. "You're lying! Seriously, you look like this is four years ago all over again!"

The hunter blinks before staring down at his desk once more. _Do I really look like that? _Zero wonders. With a sigh, he returns back to his sulking position. "It's nothing…just leave me alone, Yuki," he mumbles.

"But Zero-"

He makes an irritated noise. _"__I said it's nothing!" _he roars, glaring up at her.

Yuki is frozen in place. She is stunned that Zero would use such a tone with her, but yet again she should not be so surprised. "…W-Why…?" she sniffles. "I-I was-"-She flinches as his glare becomes harder and retreats to her seat. Everyone else glares at Zero in return.

The day seems to go in that pattern, his bitterness getting the best of him after all. At lunch he prods the chicken on his plate with a fork until a hefty slam rattles the whole cafeteria. Zero merely glances up to see some of the Day Class males. "What's the big idea, Kiryu?" they snap. "Picking on girls now?"

"If you haven't noticed, that's what I have been doing since day one," he mutters dully.

One of the boys shake their head. "No, you've been prying them away from the Night Class!" he corrects. "Now we can respect _that_, but this is a whole new low!"

His eyebrow perks up. "Oh? And what was the first low?" he challenges.

That answer, however, is seemingly already prepared. "Being born in the first place!" one shouts.

Zero nearly expects someone to stand up for him, but a majority agrees. Sayori is too busy comforting Yuki to care. Yet, two girls stand up and stomp to his table, slapping their trays of food into two of the opposing faces. "Shut up!" one scoffs. "He works hard every day to keep this school in order, and this is how you thank him?"

"You don't know what this guy goes through!" the other snaps. "So back off before we get the cameras and get the _worst_ blackmail imaginable from you!" Like that, they scatter.

They sit on either side of Zero and pat his shoulders. "Heyo!" the first greets. "I'm Kia, and this is my pal, Ute." She says the second half while pointing to the second. "We are friends with Satomi."

This partially shocks Zero, but then again, not really. After all, a Succubus would be able to get as many friends as she wanted, right? He sighs and slams his head on the plate. _That's the type of thinking that made me whip Bloody Rose across her face…_Kia yanks his head out and Ute starts to scrub his face clean. "Her friends, huh?" he yawns, pushing the napkin away.

Ute forces the assault on and eventually rids his face of chicken grease stains. "Yep! She's really nice, and I doubt anything you did yesterday would make her _mad_ at you or anything!"

"Yeah," Kia assures. "Besides, I don't think she _can_ get mad!"

Zero stares at them before slumping in his seat, shutting his eyes as to close the pulsating headache inside his skull. Satomi can actually get mad, he knows that much. The extent of that anger, however, still remains a mystery to him. After all, as they said, it seems nearly impossible to anger her. If one were to constantly speak formalities to her, on the other hand, she would break. "Oh, she can get mad," he corrects softly. "It just takes a bit of knowing her."

Their jaws drop to the ground. "EH?**!**" they panic, shaking him mercilessly. "B-But she's just so cool and collected-!"

"Everyone gets angry," he snaps, yanking their hands from his uniform. "I get mad. You get mad. Yuki gets mad. Satomi gets mad."

Kia blinks and sets one finger on her chin, glancing up. "Wait…so everybody equals four people?" _SLAM!_ "Hey! We just cleaned you up, you jerk!"

Zero opens his mouth to say 'whatever', but stops short. He opens his mouth again to say the complete opposite. "Sorry."

Ute scrubs his face again and gentle footsteps start to approach behind him. He cannot see whom, for there is a napkin in his face, but he really does not care at the moment. Someone pokes the back of his head and Zero turns to Toga Yagari, who looks on no level pleased. "Come," he orders. With that, he leaves in the direction he came. Zero, being a natural born hunter, has no other choice but to follow.

,','0,','

In the Headmaster's office is a vampire hunter Zero fails to recognize. His hair is a strange shade of purple-green and one eye swollen shut by a nasty scar. The other eye is a simple brown. Isis is also in the room, but he gives Zero a calm smile as if to say 'Satomi is fine' rather than a point-blank stare as he expected. Kaien Cross is at the desk, head in hands. "Oh, Kiryu," he picks up his gaze, standing on his own two feet. "We need to-"

"You found Satomi's books, didn't you?" he sighs.

Mr. Cross is stunned at this intervention. "…Yes," he huffs. "More like she gave them up, but…"

"Well?" Zero snaps. "What do I have to do with this?**!**" Toga grabs Zero's shoulder as a warning, but that point of retrieval is already gone. The stranger sighs and grabs Zero's neck, slamming the body against the floor. Apparently they had foreseen Zero's pretense to the situation. "LET! G-GR-GO!" he stammers, struggling for air.

Isis is fairly alarmed. "Headmaster! He's-"

"I know," Mr. Cross sighs, tugging the hunter off. "Now, Kiryu, she seemed rather upset when she turned them in. Any reason why?"

"How the Hell should I know?" Zero yells.

Toga Yagari takes the floor. "She told us she told you her brilliant discovery," he informs. "By the way, what _was_ that discovery of hers? Something's fogging up the pages; like a curse of sorts."

_Curse?_ Zero wonders. _But why-…_He banishes the thought from his head. "I know…" he whispers. His jaw clenches and he faces his teacher. "But I'm not telling you! Mors trusted me with that secret-"

A shotgun muzzle is directed at his forehead. "That_ secret_ is something we hunters need to know," he snaps. "Otherwise it's immediate execution of-"

"SHE'S A PUREBLOOD!" Zero slaps the gun away. "Kill her and you get the whole Senate on your ass! _Do you really want that for one detail?_**!**" His mouth seems to grow a mind of its own. "Satomi is Satomi, Mors is Mors, no matter _what_ form you put her in!"

Headmaster is quite startled. "Kiryu-!"

"I don't care if I was being racist to her yesterday, because I see that I was wrong and that she is the same girl that I accepted as an ally!" Zero scolds. "SHE IS NOT A THREAT."

Isis grins and taps the stranger's shoulder. "Is that proof enough?"…_Proof?_ "Humans really warm up to her, especially this fellow."

The teen blinks before rubbing his eyes and blinking. _What…What just happened?_ The stranger sighs and turns to Kaien Cross. "Three strikes, Lady Mors is out," he informs. "For now, put her in the Day Class because the bloodsuckers held here don't seem to have any real control over her."

…

…

…

_SLAM!_

Laughter. "Kiryu! _Now _you calm down?"

"Oh boy…"

"L-Lady Mors! YOU BETTER NOT TACKLE HER, ZERO!"

Zero is smiling; practically radiant for that matter. "NO PROMISES!" Isis and he rush to the Night Dorms and break into Satomi's dorm, but find it completely barren. "…Huh?"

Isis blinks. "Maybe Lady Mors went to complain about something and thought she would get transferred like that?"

There is some grumbling that is quickly approaching. "Well, whatever the reason," Zero huffs, "I have to get back to class. Who knows? Maybe Satomi will squeeze in one of the classes." They jog out, both not wanting any real confrontation with the grumbler. Yet, all the time Zero wears a smile. This way, he can apologize to Satomi once and for all.


End file.
